


Switching Up A Gear *** ON HIATUS ***

by angryschnauzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NASCAR - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst in Chapter 4, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, FaceTime Sex, Fingering, Full on porn in chapter 6, Knotting, M/F/F, Multi, Phone Sex, Primal Lust, Steve x Megan in Chapter 4, Wanda x Megan in Chapter 5, f/f - Freeform, oral sex (female receiving), semi public masturbation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Megan is fiery Omega and the Manager for Team Stark, one of the most successful NASCAR teams on the circuit. Her boss Tony recruits a new driver to work alongside their current one Steve Rogers, she soon has to cope with two Alpha males butting heads, and when she finally meets the new driver she’s in for a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

Switching Up A Gear – Chapter 1

Megan closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of gasoline and motor oil filling her senses and calming her nerves. Even with the ear plugs in, the constant roar of engines reverberated through her body and pushed at her mind. Racing was in her soul. She’d grown up on the circuit and had spent her working life so far doing everything from being a PR girl in spandex booty shorts to what she was doing now; managing Team Stark.

Her boss Tony Stark was the owner and CEO of Stark Industries, dabbling in everything from arms and weaponry to alternative energy sources. He was also a shameless flirt and had at least one scandal a year that Megan would have to work tirelessly with their PR whizz Wanda to quell in the press and work with their legal team for the appropriate out of court settlement.

Squinting into the hot North Carolina sunshine Megan felt the first trickle of perspiration run down her back, her red and gold uniform blouse sticking to her skin, her tight pencil skirt reminding her that she needed to switch to the jersey fabric when she was back on home ground, the local humidity clinging to her the moment she’d stepped outside. Adjusting her sunglasses she strode around the pits, her high heels expertly dodging the patches of spilt oil as she headed to the bay they were working out of.

Stepping into the relative darkness of the low roofed building, she hooked her sunglasses into the front of her blouse, blinking a few times as her pupils adjusted to the low light and to wet her contact lenses after the heat of the racetrack, plucking her earplugs out as she ventured further into the building.

“Hey Beautiful, looking hot”

Megan turned and smiled at the voice;

“Hey Pietro, how’s she coming along?”

“Purring like a kitty” He reached into the car and flicked a couple of switches, listening as the fuel worked through the system and made the engine roar again; “Just need to get that burble sorted with the extraction system”

Megan gave him a slap on the back;

“Well I’m sure my favourite grease monkey will be able to sort it out in time. There’s only...” she paused and looked at her watch; “... two hours until the race”

The young mechanic grinned at her, his eyes sparkling;

“And if I do will there be that bonus I’ve been asking for?” As he spoke his gaze raked down her body, admiring her curves.

“Not that kind of bonus” Megan turned on her heel to head up to the offices above the workshop; “But a couple of the PR girls over at Wakandan Oil were making hints to me about our ‘cute blond’ mechanic.”

As she made her point with quotation marks, Megan watched as Pietro’s head snapped around to look to the pit next door, watching the beautiful girls buzz around before being shooed off by the Team owner. With the lusty mechanic distracted, she made her way up the stairs, letting out a sigh of relief as the cool air conditioned atmosphere touched her skin.

As Megan ascended the steep staircase, she could hear them arguing. She’d told Tony it was a stupid idea to tell him before the race, but he’d insisted it was part of his strategy. Pushing in the door, she looked at the scene in front of her: Steve standing in the middle of the room, his racing overalls bunched around his waist with his tight Under Armor vest clinging to his body, the sweat rolling down his back even in the coolness of the room.

“TONY! We don’t need him! I can handle it on my own!”

Tony sat at the large conference table, his Paul Smith jacket hanging over the back of his chair, his white shirt open at the collar;

“Steve, sit down.” He took a deep breath as his driver paced the room; “This is what business is about; it’s about sponsors, it’s about having two cars in each race rather than one. With two drivers, I can pretty much guarantee a win every race. The cup could be ours this season!”

“But Tony... him?”

“Look, if you’ve got some beef with him then get it over and done with now. He has matched your skill and speed like for like on every test we’ve done.” He paused for a moment, choosing his words; “If you can’t work with him then you need to consider your other options.”

Everyone in the room knew what Tony was hinting at. Steve had already been fired from three teams in the past five years, even though he was the best driver on the circuit for the last decade, he was pig headed and didn’t work well with others. He knew Tony was his last chance at the professional race circuit, especially after he’d taken him back on after he’d left in a blaze of insults just a few years before, but that didn’t mean he had to like being made to share the limelight.

Eventually, Megan had had enough of the tense silence, the two Alpha males butting heads and both as stubborn as the other. Clearing her throat as she strode across the room, she let her clipboard drop to the table with a loud bang;

“If you two are done fighting, I believe we have a race to prepare for?”

Steve merely grunted, glaring at the two of them as he stormed out of the room. Megan let out a deep sigh, turning to her boss;

“Why do you go against what I say all the time? Huh?”

“What? Telling him now is the best time to tell him. He’s all riled up and will have that vitriol needed to win the race.”

“Yes, but he takes risks when he’s wound up.”

Megan stood at the large windows that overlooked the starting grid of the racetrack. The crowds were starting to file into their seats even though they’d be sitting in the hot midday sun for a good while yet before the race even started. There was a sea of Red and Gold flags and merchandise already filling a large portion of the stand, proving that Team Stark was becoming more and more popular.

“You see this Tony?” Her boss came and stood next to her, looking out over the hoards of fans. “Please tell me that this James guy is going to increase this, not decrease it.”

He gripped her shoulder kindly;

“Ye of little faith.”

“Well it’s hard to have faith when your boss makes a company changing decision whilst you are on vacation... I was gone five days Tony.”

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that...” He let out a low sigh.

“Well Daddy sounds a little weird.”

“I wasn’t there for your Mom... but you’re the best mistake I ever made. You’ve grown to be the perfect Omega. One day an Alpha is going to be lucky to have you.”

Megan let out a sigh;

“That’s if I can find one. We’re a dying breed now. Most of the human race doesn’t even carry the genes anymore. Bred to become neutrally genetic, everyone’s a Beta.”

She turned and made her way to the door, Tony’s voice calling after her, making her pause but not turn.

“Well whoever you do chose you know I will approve. It’s your choice not mine.”

Megan looked back and smiled at her father, knowing that they were more alike in temperament than either of them would ever admit.

“Thanks Dad.”

He cleared his throat;

“It’s Tony when we’re at work, Megan.”

She matched his grin before turning and making her way down the staircase and out into the wall of heat and noise that was awaiting her.

~*~

Megan watched from the pits as Steve climbed onto the podium, grabbing the magnum of Champagne that was handed to him before shaking it vigorously and spraying it over the baying hoards of fans that were screaming his name. Holding the bottle to his mouth, he gulped down huge mouthfuls before grabbing one of the PR girls and holding her close to grin and wave at the cameras, not so subtly staring at her chest where the white t-shirt had been turned transparent from the wine.

From behind her sunglasses, she watched as the press’s favourite bad boy driver played up to the cameras, flashing his pristine smile and his baby blue eyes only made more vivid by the strong North Carolina late afternoon sunshine. Taking a deep breath, she ducked into the workshop, smiling at the rest of the team as they applauded the win. Continuing through the back door, she made her way out to the relative quiet of the loading bay, knowing that she wouldn’t be needed for the next few hours; Tony taking care of the interviews, Steve taking care of the gossip rags.

Slipping into the driver’s seat of her car, she kicked her heels off and wriggled her toes against the plush carpet mats that lined the footwell, enjoying the low rumble of the powerful engine. She knew the warnings against driving barefoot but it felt natural to her. She had cars and racing in her blood; and when the soles of her feet were pressing against the pedals, she became one with the vehicle. Heading towards the rented apartment she shared with Wanda, she soon found herself home, even if she admitted to herself she’d run a couple of stop signs on the way on purpose, the thrill of the accelerator too much to resist.

Swinging her heels from her fingers, she pulled her hair from its tight ponytail, letting the long tendrils fall loose around her shoulders as she walked barefoot through the foyer of the building, the marble tiles cold beneath her feet. Checking her phone as she rode the elevator up to her floor, she shot a couple of emails off to sponsors and Tony before finally pressing the lock button, shutting out the world of racing for the rest of the night. She had her own plans to celebrate and wind down and none of them involved anything to do with engines.

Once she had showered and dressed, her hair loose around her shoulders in soft waves, comfortable in a soft pastel sundress and flat sandals, the stresses of the day far behind her she stood on the sidewalk as she waited for her taxi to arrive. Checking that she had her key in one pocket and her ID and cash in the other, she shoved her phone into her bra and waved as the driver pulled up to the kerb, giving him instructions of where she was heading as she sat back and enjoyed a sedate driver’s skills for once.

~*~

Three hours later Megan was in heaven, the bar she’d chosen had been the right decision. They’d served great food and the bartenders had proven why they had deserved their many awards they’d won for cocktail making. Happily buzzed, she’d let her meal settle before she had ventured onto the dance floor, letting the eclectic mix of music quickly consume her. As her body moved in time to the beat, she started to become aware of one person in particular. Slowing her movements as she swayed side to side, that’s when she saw him, looking directly at her from the bar. His eyes were piercing through the chaos of the club, unable to place the colour; somewhere between green, grey, and blue. His lips curled into a faint smile as he saw her meet his gaze, luscious pink pillows where his tongue darted out to wet them as he watched her.

Returning his smile, Megan turned and started to move in time to the music again, her back turned yet she could sense him approaching. She caught his scent before he reached her, a dizzying mix of cardamom and peppermint, and a hint of something familiar but she couldn’t quite place it. When she felt him place the fingertips of just one hand against her hip, she stilled her movements, waiting as she felt his breath against her ear.

“May I have this dance?”

His voice shot through her, sending exciting chills straight to her core as she swayed her hips, moving until her back was pressed to his chest before she turned her head.

“Just the one?”

The song came to an end and the next started they began to move in unison, their bodies pressed together until he twirled her in his arms, pulling Megan flush with his chest as her hands landed on his leather jacket. Pressing one leg between her thighs, she could feel his strong muscles against her soft skin even through his jeans. His lips were dangerously close to hers, hovering less than an inch away, his breath warm on her skin before he moved and pressed his lips to her ear;

“You smell so good, Omega.”

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck and uttered the only word that she could;

“Alpha...”

His hands flew to her hips and held her flush against him, pressing their bodies together as their lips finally met. He kissed her ravenously, his fingers gripping her hard enough to let her know she’d no doubt have bruises the next day, but the more he held her the more she wanted it, wanted him.

Finally pulling back for air, she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, licking her tongue over his skin and she felt the growl that escaped his throat. With his hands back on her hips, he moved them in time to the music, his face buried in her hair as he inhaled her scent.

“You smell of marshmallows and pine cones.”

Megan let out a quiet chuckle, remembering the unusual mix of shampoo and conditioner she’d used as she pulled back and smiled up at him.

“Its... my shampoo.”

“Its nice.”

For a moment, they were just standing there in the middle of the dance floor, their bodies pressed together with nothing else in the world coming into their minds. They were only drawn out of their little world when the woman dancing next to them stumbled on her heel, Megan watching as her dance partner’s hand shot out and caught the woman’s elbow and saved her from slipping. His touch was gone from her as quickly as it had happened, turning back to Megan as he quietly slipped his hand into hers and led her off of the dance floor.

She followed him unquestioningly, letting him lead her through the bar to the street outside where he pulled her into his arms.

“I wanna get to know you better.”

“I’m Megan.”

“Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you, Bucky,” she said with a grin on her face, her hands trailing down his chest, tracing the patterns of his muscles beneath with her fingertips. Moments later, she was pushed up against the side of his white pickup, her fingers winding through his short brown hair as he kissed her ravenously, his lips making their way down her jawline to her neck. One of his large hands held her thigh against his hip, his own thigh pressed between her legs as Megan relished the rough burn of the new denim against her soft skin, the dampness from her panties no doubt leaving an obscene wet patch on the fabric. Bucky’s other hand was cupping her breast through her soft sundress, his thumb working over her hardened nipple as she gasped at his touch.

When Bucky’s lips met hers again, they kissed hungrily, teeth and tongues clashing as passion took over before he pulled away, breathless and flushed.

“There’s... there’s a motel down the street...”

Megan shook her head.

“I don’t live that far from here. Let’s go to my place.”

Bucky dove back in for another kiss before stopping mid flow, their lips still connected as Megan opened her eyes to see his staring back at her. Pulling her head back, she frowned.

“What?”

“Your tits are vibrating.”

Her eyes went wide as she realised someone was calling her, plunging her hand down her cleavage and pulling out her phone, groaning as she saw the number.

“Shit.”

Bucky took a deep breath, their bodies still pushed together.

“Umm, everything ok?”

“Yeah, I gotta take this... its work.”

Bucky stepped back and gave her some space, watching as she swiped the screen to answer the call, groaning when she heard a familiar drunken voice.

“What did you do this time, Steve?”

10 minutes later, Bucky was parked outside the Downtown Charlotte PD, standing on the warm sidewalk as he kissed Megan again.

“You sure you don’t need any help in here?”

She shook her head, smiling at his kindness.

“No, it’s fine. It’s not the first time this employee has gotten into trouble, and I need to get in there and smooth things over before he makes more of an ass of himself.”

Bucky laughed, his soft voice warming Megan’s soul as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Raincheck on that trip back to my apartment?”

“You can be damn sure about that, Doll,” said Bucky, kissing her once before grinning at her again. “Hey, can i get your number?”

Moments later, Megan was waving Bucky off as he pulled away from the kerb, a spring in her step as she made her way into the building, now on first name terms with the desk sergeant she’d been in there so many times thanks to Steve or Pietro.

“Hey Miss,” the old man called out; “He’s down in the holding cell. I’ll page the arresting officers for you.”

“Thanks, Nick.”

~*~

Megan pinched the bridge of her nose as she made her way into the Team Stark building, her head pounding after having a little over two hours sleep thanks to Steve’s latest misdemeanour. The hot sun was already beaming down on the baked asphalt, making her loose hair stick to the back of her neck, and as she walked across the parking lot, her heels clicked on the hard surface telling anyone that could hear her approach that she meant business. Balancing her triple shot capp in one hand, she buzzed through security, thankful that the aircon was back on high as it touched the hot skin on the back of her neck where she’d pulled her hair up into a high bun.

She stormed into the conference room and let the door hit the wall with a loud bang, glaring at Steve as he sat smugly in one of the chairs, Tony on the phone to their newest sponsor trying to calm the situation down as someone had tipped the press off about Steve’s arrest and his photo was already doing the rounds of TMZ and other online gossip sites.

“Hey Meg...”

“Shut up, Steve. Just... Shut. Up.”

Megan pushed her glasses back up her nose, glaring at him from behind the lenses as she brought the cup to her lips and sipped the hot liquid, desperately hoping that this was the only meeting she was needed for that day.

“You look hot.”

“Its 101 degrees in the shade already, Steve.”

“No, you look _hot._ ”

“Fuck off.”

“And you smell... different.”

“You just don’t know when you shut up do you? I probably stink because of your actions. Because I got two hours sleep whilst I was trying to get you out of jail for taking a minor over state lines and haven’t had chance to shower yet.”

“It’s her 18th birthday!”

“And that – you moron – made her still 17 as of yesterday.”

“I checked her ID.”

“You need to check the calendar next time... or just go for someone that isn’t young enough to be your daughter.”

At that moment Tony finished his call, glaring at the two of them from behind his desk.

“Will you two just get a room?”

Megan glared at him from the other side of his desk as Steve smirked at her, his cocky demeanour not dampened by his hangover.

“How about it, Meg? Another go?”

“It’s never going to happen, Steve. It never properly happened last time.” She turned to Tony who was smirking from behind the safety of his desk. “Help me out here?”

“Nuh-uh. I have blanked that from my memory.”

Steve continued to smirk at her, licking his lips even though he knew damn well that Tony would never let him near Megan again after walking in on them almost a decade ago when Steve had had his face buried between Megan’s thighs. It’d never gotten further than that, but Steve would be lying if he didn’t want it to.

Finally, Tony took charge of the situation, running through the penalties and how Steve’s race bonus would be reduced to cover his legal fees and the donations that would be made to the Police Department Baseball Team and the girl in question’s High School Drivers Ed class. After getting Steve to sign the appropriate documents, Tony glanced at his phone as it started to ring again, Steve shifting in his seat as he leant towards Megan.

“You smell different, there’s something on your scent...”

Megan felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to prick up, her heart rate increase as she realised she probably still had Bucky’s scent on her from the bar the night before. Avoiding Steve’s gaze, she continued to sip her coffee, listening at Tony finished his call.

“He’s here. Time for the official introductions.”

There was a quiet knock at the door and Tony’s secretary poked her head through the gap as it opened, seeing Tony nod and letting their visitor in. Megan looked up and her jaw dropped as she watched her father shake hands with the man that had stepped into the room, seeing him inhale sharply as he spotted her. Tony proudly stood in front of Megan and Steve.

“James, I believe you already know Steven Rogers, our driver... and this is Megan Stark, the Team Manager.”

Bucky ignored Steve who was doing the same anyway, turning to Megan with a smile on his face.

“Nice to meet you, Megan.”

She took his hand and shook it, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin from his touch.

“Good to meet you too, James.”

He grinned at her, still holding her hand;

“Please, call me Bucky.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and Bucky attempt to figure out how to proceed with their personal relationship without spoiling their working relationship, and even once they do a rather large spanner is put in the works by one of Megan’s ex’s appearing, a certain dark haired driver for the Asgardian Metals team.  
> Pairing: OC Megan Stark x Bucky Barnes  
> Chapter 2 Triggers/Warnings: Oral Sex (Female Receiving),

Switching Up a Gear – Chapter 2

The constant headache that had plagued Megan since the morning after she’d sprung Steve from jail – and discovered she’d made out with their new recruit Bucky – was starting to drive her insane. For the last three days she’d worked non-stop, preparations for their next race well underway, making sure all the cars and pit equipment were packed away before the trucks were sent on their way, heading up to the next circuit in Virginia.

The crew, support staff, even the PR girls would all be driving up throughout the day, only a select few would be flying up in the Stark Helicopter that evening after Megan and Tony had worked through the contracts and paperwork, both Steve and Bucky having radio interviews lined up for promotion throughout the afternoon.

By lunchtime the building was quiet giving Megan chance to keep her head down and work through the finance and sponsor reports for the month, ignoring the growls her stomach was making where she had skipped breakfast and didn’t have time to head out to grab any lunch, her concentration only broken by a quiet knock at the door;

“Yes, come in”

She called out, not looking up as she heard the door quietly open but when her visitor didn’t say a word she looked up and inhaled sharply;

“James...”

Bucky’s face dropped a little at the sound of his proper name;

“Hey Megan... I brought you some lunch?” He quietly placed a bag from the local burger take out place around the corner from the building on her desk; “And you can call me Bucky...”

“I’m sorry Bucky; I’ve been working on insurance stuff all morning and having to write down everyone’s full names over and over, please, you wanna join me? The last few days have been so fucking busy I haven’t had chance to do, well, anything...”

Megan watched as he took a seat in the soft leather chairs that were facing her desk, chewing on her lip as she mulled over an idea in her mind, if anything trying to build up enough courage to do it. When she caught Bucky staring at her chest she smiled as she stood, walking slowly around the desk before she came to a stop in front of him, laughing when she heard the small squeak of surprise as she sat sideways on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips.

“Mmmff!” he grinned into the kiss until Megan pulled away

“What? Have you changed your mind?”

“No, of course not! I just thought that since we found out you’re kinda my boss that you wouldn’t wanna... you know... I didn’t want to cross any boundaries. Break any company rules”

“Nah, there’s no rule like that. If there was Tony would have to fire himself on a weekly basis”

Bucky leant forwards, pressing his nose to hers as they smiled, their lips meeting again, this time their kiss more passionate, more needy. As she curled her fingers into his soft hair Bucky let out a low moan as she tugged;

“Do you like that Bucky?”

His eyes were dark with lust;

“There’s a lot of things I like, and even more I’d like to do with you” he ran the tip of his nose up her neck, inhaling her natural scent before he licked at the sensitive gland, one that only an Alpha would know exists; “I want to do this properly, I wanna take you out on a date. Wine you, dine you, make you feel like a million dollars”

Megan grinned at him, leaning back to grab her desk calendar before settling in his arms;

“Well...” she ran her finger over the busy squares, notes and appointments covering the entire page; “Let’s see...” flipping more pages over she let out a sigh; “How does four months time sound?”

“That sounds too far away...” Bucky murmured against her skin; “How did you get the night off when I met you?”

“Because it was a race on home ground. No travel, no PR, no logistics”

“Oh”

Wriggling her bottom on his lap she could feel things start to stir beneath her, making her glance back at her planner to see if there was anything at all she could shift or get someone else to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, the person not waiting for her to call out before they entered.

“Hey Megan... oh, and Bucky”

Wanda stood in the doorway for a moment with a grin on her face before entering the room, kicking the door closed behind her as she balanced a stack of files under one arm and a large box of donuts on the other;

“You know Steve and Tony are looking for you?”

“Who?” Both Megan and Bucky answered in unison

“Bucky”

He let out a groan, throwing his head back against the low back of the chair as he raked his hand over his face;

“Fuck... it’s the interview with that radio host from WKLM...”

Megan climbed off of his lap and grinned at him, watching as he stood and wrapped his arms around her one last time as she smiled up at him;

“Lets just get the race out of the way then we’ll figure out dinner plans, ok?”

“Okay, but at least give me a little something to get me through the afternoon?” he smirked at her, but wasn’t expecting to get a donut slapped into the palm of his hand, looking down at it in mock disbelief; “I was hoping for something else”

Megan tugged on his sleeve as she steered him towards the door, standing on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek;

“Get the interview done... they give Stark Corp free commercial airtime in exchange for exclusive interviews. Charm their pants off”

“I’d rather charm your pants off”

Megan and Wanda laughed at his cheekiness, watching as he bit into the baked treat as he departed, giving them a wink as the sugary glaze stuck to his lips.

Once he was gone Wanda turned to Megan;

“Am I going to have to move out?”

“What? No, of course not! Why would you move out?”

“Well, he’s an Alpha... and he’s obviously besotted with you – an unmated Omega – I can see where this is going”

“Wanda, how long have we been friends? Roommates? You aren’t going to have to move out”

She grinned at Megan before taking a donut and flopping down into the seat Bucky had just vacated;

“Cool. Well just tell me when you’re gonna bring him back to the apartment so I can make myself scarce. I get the feeling you two are gonna make a lot of noise”

Megan went to grab one before noticing the take out bag Bucky had given her, taking that and flopping down into the other chair, kicking off her heels before peering in to see what treats he’d brought her. Taking the burger out of the paper wrapper she took a large bite as she tucked her feet underneath her, speaking with her mouth full;

“Thanks, but it won’t be for a while yet, my schedule is too full”

“Make time for him, he’s worth it”

~*~

Bucky wandered through the Stark HQ building, still unfamiliar with the layout before he literally walked into Steve, the pair of them ricocheting off of each other’s broad chests.

“Hey, look we’re you’re going Rookie!” Steve growled at him, about to say something else just as Tony appeared.

“Sorry man, didn’t see you there” Bucky said with a smirk as he took another bite of the donut he’d been carrying.

Before either of them said anything else Tony butted in;

“Ah Bucky, we found you. C’mon, they’re waiting for us”

Without a word Steve and Bucky fell into step behind their boss as he turned and quickly  made his way down the hallway, going surprisingly fast for someone with legs shorter than theirs. As the three of them stepped into the elevator Tony pressed the button as the two drivers stood in silence before finally Steve spoke;

“Where’d you get the donut?”

“Megan”

“How come you get a donut?”

Bucky just grinned at him and waggled his eyebrows as he shoved the last few bites into his mouth in one go, about to reply before Tony butted in again;

“No. You two are not going to fight like a pair of five year olds over a donut”

“But...” Steve started before Tony interrupted him again

“No. He got a donut. You got a trophy. Seems fair to me”

~*~

The ride in the chopper upstate was awkward to say the least, the cabin filled with emotional pheromones from Steve and Bucky, Megan doing her best to keep her heart rate calm having been sat between the two of them after Wanda had shoved her towards the seat. ‘Best to keep them apart’ her friend had said with a smirk on her face, prompting Tony to join Wanda on the adjacent seat, the pair of them going through PR strategies and generally leaving the other three to their own devices.

By the time the aircraft landed everyone was eager to get their feet onto the ground, their head of logistics waiting for them at the helipad near the racetrack with a minivan he’d hired locally as Megan smiled at his welcome face;

“Hey Sam, how’s it going?”

“Pretty much all set up, all the trailers allocated...” he glanced over her shoulder to where Steve and Bucky were again starting to bicker about who got to ride shotgun before Tony overruled the pair of them; “...and I’ve made sure they’re at opposite ends of the row”

“Thanks Sam, I appreciate it” she turned and looked at the two drivers as they sat in silence looking at their phones; “I have got to find out what’s the history with these two”

“No worries, your cab is just pulling up now”

Walking him to the minivan she gave him a quick hug before taking the handle for the sliding side door, smiling at the occupants;

“You boys behave now...”

Bucky’s head snapped up at the sound of her voice;

“You’re not coming with us?”

“Sorry, I’ve got something I need to do”

Tony glanced at her and frowned, her barely discernible nod telling him that he didn’t need to worry before he buried himself back into his laptop that was already open on his lap. Turning back to Bucky she leant in and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before giving a small wave to Steve as she pulled the door shut and saw them off.

Watching from the edge of the helipad Megan could see the other teams starting to arrive at the track, recognising T’Challa’s luxury Mercedes as he drove in behind the black and silver Wakandan Oil team convoy, closely followed by the Asgardian Metals team. The sound of rota blades approaching told Megan she should get a move on, descending the steep steps to her waiting taxi. Climbing in she greeted the driver before giving him the destination;

“Coulson Private Investigators please”

~*~

Megan looked up from her phone as she felt someone tapping on her arm, pulling out the earplugs as she stood in the pits just before the start of the race.

“I said, just how late did you get back last night?”

Wanda’s face held a look of concern, but Megan knew that when she got the report back from the investigators she could then make the decision on whether or not to share the findings with the rest of the team. Phil Coulson’s investigation was being done completely off the books from Stark Enterprises; Megan was paying all costs in cash to avoid a money trail.

“I think it was about 2am by the time I finally crawled into bed, took me a while longer to finally drop off as I could hear whoever you put in the trailer next to me going at it all night” Megan chugged down on the energy drink that one of their sponsors had provided, wincing at the sickly sweet taste of the caffeine drink she turned her attention back to Wanda; “Just out of curiosity, who did you put in next door?”

Wanda shielded her eyes against the bright sunshine as she nodded to the rest of the team who were busying themselves around the two cars;

“Him”

“Steve? Shit, who was he with?”

“One of the girls from Wakandan Oil”

“Oh thank god, at least they’re all over twenty”

“I made sure to check her ID before I let them leave the bar; I think I still have a headache from the PR shitstorm he caused back in Charlotte last week”

Megan grinned at her from behind her sunglasses, wrapping her arm around her friend’s shoulders;

“Well you certainly worked your magic on the press with that, it’s already died down thankfully”

The two women made their way to the control trailer, greeting their race tech Bruce as they entered, thanking him for the headsets as they pulled them on and were able to listen to the driver’s frequency. Thankfully Steve had stopped bickering with Bucky, both of them now focused on the race as they went through the last safety checks before climbing in and easing the cars down the pit lane to the starting grid.

Megan glanced up at the monitors, feeling the excitement rise in her as the engines started to roar and the lights started their countdown. The monitors in front of them flickered with output readings from the onboard computers, giving Bruce immediate feedback from his calculations and how Pietro had managed to put them into practice. The final light went and they were off, Steve leading from the start of the grid, Bucky eight cars behind but still in a respectable place thanks to his qualifying times.

She became absorbed in the race, watching as their two drivers completed circuit after circuit, Steve leapfrogging first and second place with a number of drivers as Bucky gradually made his way further ahead. When they came in consecutively for fuel and tyres Megan stayed in the control trailer, she and Wanda both knew the fewer distractions the drivers had during pit stops the better, helping them stay in the zone and get back out to the race as quickly as possible.

After the final refuel Pietro joined them in the control trailer, leaning on the back counter top next to his sister, watching as Tony kept his voice steady and talked the two boys out on the circuit through the overhead view, telling them who was in front and who was behind;

“There’s just one driver you need to look out for, but you’ll recognise him Steve, you’ve had run-ins with him before”

Megan glanced up and saw the familiar Green and Black livery of the Asgardian Metal’s lead driver, the gold striping down the side of the vehicle glinting in the bright floodlights that illuminated the track. Holding her breath she watched as Loki made some risky manoeuvres, skirting the fine lines of race rules yet again.

Now it was Steve, Bucky, and Loki fighting it out for the finish, mere feet from each other as they rounded the final bend and the track levelled out, the finish line in sight as they spread out side by side on the flat. In an instant it was all over, the three of them passing the chequered flag almost simultaneously as Megan gasped aloud, looking immediately to Tony whose jaw hung open in shock.

For a tense minute they all stared at the live feed from race control as the photo finish results came through, and when they did the roars of jubilation from the team almost broke the PA system.

~*~

As with all races the winning drivers didn’t immediately head to the podium. The winner was taken into a side room and drug tested on the spot as a matter of proceedure, the second and third placed drivers hung around until the three of them would head out together to the baying crowds. Megan knew all this from her many years on the circuit, standing to one side in the corridor where the PR girls lined the hallway, applauding the drivers as they walked past. Steve and Loki lead the trio, heading into the relevant rooms once they’d passed the smiling faces, Bucky trailing slightly behind as he followed the two more experienced drivers. As he turned the corner he suddenly felt a hand on his arm and he was pulled into a quiet office, a pair of soft lips firmly planted on his in the darkness;

“Megan...”

She giggled as he immediately recognised her taste, his eyes finally adjusting to the low light of the unused room.

“Oh my god Bucky, you were amazing out there!”

Bucky growled, spinning the two of them until he had her body pinned against the wall, his hands on her hips as he ground his crotch against hers;

“You’re all I could think about, proving myself to you...”

Megan leant back, her eyes going wide in shock;

“Proving yourself to me? You don’t need to...”

She was cut off by Bucky’s lips on hers, their kiss deepening as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, desperate to feel heated skin against their fingertips before Megan pulled back again;

“You should really be back out there... tasting champagne in the prep room”

“I’d rather taste you”

“What? Oh...”

Megan watched as Bucky sunk to his knees, his eyes glinting with mischief as he placed his hands on her knees and started to push her skirt up her legs. He paused as if waiting for permission, only to grin when he saw her nod in agreement. Each inch of her soft thighs he exposed he covered with a kiss until the crotch of her panties came into view and he leant forwards, inhaling her scent.

“You’ve not got long Bucky...”

“Sounds like a challenge to me”

Pulling the wet lace of her panties to one side he dived straight in, running his tongue over her lips before he hooked her leg over his shoulder to open her to him, her wetness glistening in the low light. Gently running his tongue over her clit he teased the small pearl out from beneath its hood before latching his lips onto it, sucking hard as two fingers slid inside her, his stubble brushing against her thighs. Megan cried out as he immediately curled his digits and stroked at her gspot, his free hand pressing her firmly against the wall to hold her still as she writhed against his face. All the while she watched him gazing up at her, his pupils blown wide with lust as he quickly worked his magic on her until she was biting her lip to suppress her moans, her orgasm washing over her far too quickly as she shook against the wall, Bucky continuing his efforts until she reached down and had to pull his head away from her;

“Please... stop...”

He gently pulled his fingers from her body, carefully covering her soaked pussy with her panties before he stood in front of her with a grin on his face, licking her slick from his fingers before she pulled him close and kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue before finally pushing him away;

“Jesus Christ Buck...” she rested her forehead on his chest and let out a shaky laugh; “Surely it should have been me on my knees, congratulating you...”

The warm rumble of his laugh reverberated against Megan’s cheek before he hooked his finger under her chin;

“Later”

With a final kiss he reached for the door handle just as Megan had managed to pull her skirt down, reaching for her hand as they made their way down the corridor.

Wanda was waiting for them, immediately noticing the post orgasmic flush on Megan’s cheeks before she hooked one of their sponsors cap’s onto Bucky’s head, letting him go ahead into the room where Steve and Loki were already assembled.

“What did you two....?”

Megan grinned and licked her lips, watching Wanda’s eyes go wide as they stepped into the room.

At her entrance both Steve and Loki looked up, their nostrils flaring as they both caught her scent, before looking to Bucky and the smug grin on his face as he sipped the glass of Champagne he’d been passed as Tony introduced him to a sponsor. Megan pushed back the sudden pang of nerves that came with being in the same room as Loki again; they had past history that not many knew about apart from Wanda, and Steve of all people. Walking past them all she reached the door to the podium and nodded to the officials that were waiting for them;

“Boys, it’s your time to shine...”

The three drivers headed towards her Steve was first through the door closely followed by Bucky, both pausing as they sensed her freeze as Loki leant in to whisper in her ear;

“I would have thought you would at least have picked a winner”

Megan felt the anger rise in her, yet as she glanced at Bucky she turned it into sweet revenge;

“Oh you know Loki, sometimes I prefer my men to come second”

With the smirk wiped off his face Megan turned and released the door, letting Loki squeeze himself through the gap as he stepped onto the third place step of the podium, not looking up at Steve in first place or Bucky in second, instead glaring back through the glass door as Megan smirked and Wanda gave him the finger.

Through the din of the baying crowds Steve leant down to Bucky;

“A word of warning, this one is dangerous”

“And I guess he’s got history with Megan?”

“I’ll buy you a beer tonight and tell you all about it Rookie... it’s the least I could do for the fact you eased off to let me over the line first”

The two Team Stark drivers glanced at each other before turning their attention back to the crowds, doing their best to ignore Loki as Megan looked on, nervous that all three Alpha’s she’d ever had feelings for were all standing out on the podium at once, it was surely going to lead to trouble.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Megan and Bucky get to know each other a little better a racetrack drama takes them to the next step and they spend the night together, but in a world of high testosterone and even higher stakes, there is always someone out looking for revenge.

Switching Up a Gear – Chapter 3

The celebrations after the race had lasted well into the night at the bar adjacent to the entrance to the raceway, a few of the party goers only staggering back to their trailers as the sun started to come up the following morning.

Megan had spent the majority of the evening alternating between Tony’s side to make sure he didn’t insult any sponsors, checking the ID of the girls Steve was speaking to, and generally making sure the team didn’t get into trouble. Well, at least not too much trouble. Around once an hour she got a few seconds where she wasn’t being someone’s babysitter, and her eyes immediately scanned the crowds at the party for Bucky, sometimes unable to see him, other times making eye contact and smiling as she saw him talking patiently to the sponsors and press.

By 3am she had decided she needed some air, stepping outside of the building and inhaling deeply, the air scented with the Flowering Dogwood trees that lined the streets, the blooms at their peak thanks to the warm weather. Megan closed her eyes and felt herself swaying on her feet due to exhaustion, suddenly caught by a pair of strong arms;

“Hey there... steady”

Looking up she saw Bucky staring back at her;

“I’m good... I’m good. Thanks”

“You need to get to bed”

“You offering?”

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, swaying their bodies together in time to the music that was still spilling out of the building from the loud dance floor inside;

“Yes, but not tonight. You’ve been working non-stop for the last week, pulling in 20 hour days... you need sleep...”

The sound of the door opening onto the sidewalk had them both turning to look, smiling as they saw Tony and a sponsor lighting up cigars;

“Megan... darling, what are you still doing here?” Tony asked, swaying on his feet as his guest giggled where they were both so drunk; “Go home, get some sleep. Barnes, escort this fine lady back to her trailer”

Bucky hooked his arm around your hip, giving Tony a salute;

“Sure thing boss”

Turning away he and Megan started the short walk towards the trailers, Tony calling out after them;

“I hope my daughter’s honour is still intact in the morning young man”

Megan turned and looked over her shoulder;

“You’re about a decade too late for that Dad”

Tony giggled at her response;

“Go to your room!” he spluttered out jokingly, his guest now bent over in two where he’d succumbed to his laughing fit.

Leaving them on the sidewalk Bucky practically carried Megan to where their trailers were parked, catching her each time she stumbled in her heels, finally reaching their destination. Seeing a light on he knocked on the door, smiling at Wanda as she invited him in now that he was practically carrying Megan.

As it was a shared trailer, Megan and Wanda each had separate bedrooms but it was plainly obvious which room belonged to which woman, Bucky smiling as he saw an well worn old stuffed animal – a small wolf – on Megan’s bed.

“I can take it from here”

Wanda’s soft voice broke through the quiet in the room, Megan sitting on the edge of the bed with a dazed look on her face;

“Thanks... both of you”

As Wanda gave them a moment of privacy, Bucky sat on the soft mattress and wrapped his arm around Megan’s shoulders;

“You did so well today, keeping everyone in check”

“Thanks Bucky... you sure you don’t wanna stay the night?”

“Oh darlin’... my sweet little Omega... you’re exhausted, you need your rest”

“Yes Alpha” she muttered, struggling to keep her eyelids open, yet instinctively leaning to his lips as he went to kiss her goodnight.

Minutes later Bucky had made it back to his own trailer – not shared with anyone as drivers needed their rest and solitude – stripping for bed as his phone chirped with a message. Smiling as he saw a notification from Megan he opened the message and almost dropped his phone; she was kneeling on her bed in nothing but a low cut tee and her panties, her hair wild and loose as she blew a kiss at the camera. Even in the low light he could clearly see her nipples through the thin cotton fabric where it was stretched tight over her cleavage, the message attached making him smile;

‘I know I’m gonna have sweet dreams about you tonight, so just a little something to return the favour’

“Oh Jesus...” Bucky ran his hand over his face, feeling his cock already start to thicken in his jeans. He debated for a moment heading back to her trailer, but he knew they both needed their rest, a day of time trials and test circuits ahead of him with the second day of racing the day after. Tapping out a quick reply he briefly considered his options before he pulled up his t-shirt and snapped a shot of his toned stomach and chest, his bright eyes and wide smile topping off the shot before he hit send.

~*~

Megan woke with a start, the sound of the trailer door being slammed shut and voices arguing had her groaning into her pillow. Glancing at the clock she saw it was gone 10am so reluctantly pulled herself up and onto her feet, opening the door and glaring at the owners of the loud voices as she spoke with a dry throat;

“What the hell is going on?”

She was greeted by a group surprised faces; Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Pietro all arguing as Wanda stood with one hand on her hip and the other pinching the bridge of her nose. When no-one responded Megan glared at them as she crossed her arms across her chest;

“Well?”

Sam was finally the first to speak;

“There’s an issue with the Asgardian Metals Team, they’ve stolen our spot and therefore got out onto the track for practice before us” he gestured to the two drivers and mechanic who stood with him; “They aren’t exactly pleased”

Glaring at all of them Megan groaned before turning back to her room;

“Give me two minutes; I’ll go speak to Heimdal”

They watched as Megan slammed her door behind her, the four men staring silently at the spot she’d just been standing in until two low growls could clearly be heard. Before anyone could do anything Wanda slapped the back of Bucky and Steve’s heads;

“NO!”

“Owww!”

“What’cha do that for?”

“I get that there tension is between you two and Megan, but you two need to wind it in. I can smell your fucking pheromones from here, I can’t have you both going into a rut at the same time, we can only just cope with one Alpha doing that, let alone two”

“But...”

“No arguments!”

Without further ado Wanda told the two drivers to return to their trailers to cool off, Sam and Pietro hanging back as they waited for Megan.

“How are we going to cope with two Alphas’ on one team?” Sam asked as he leant against the countertop and crossed his ankles; “I can’t even pick up on their scents, but I’ve seen Steve when he goes through his rut and it’s almost unmanageable”

Wanda picked up a stack of files and her ipad before turning to him;

“I don’t know. I am still surprised Tony hired Bucky, he’s a great driver but there’s past history there that no-one is telling me about. I’ve got enough PR fires to put out without having to deal with those two”

Pietro had been quietly watching the whole conversation, waiting until things were calmer before he spoke with his sister;

“There’s something you need to see Sis”

Just as he pulled his phone out of his pocket the door to Megan’s bedroom opened and she stepped out, dressed casually for a change in a team t-shirt and cut off denim shorts, bright red converse on her feet in a change from her usual sky high heels.

“Ah Sam... Good to see you’re still here; will you come with me to speak to Heimdal?”

“Sure thing Megan, that’s why I was waiting anyway”

~*~

Megan had the day from hell. Although Heimdal had been very apologetic, he did point out that to move everyone now that both teams were already set up would cause both sides to suffer delays and setbacks. He was a gentle giant but Megan had seen him pushed to his breaking point in the past, and knew that when he did snap everyone kept a low profile. His chief mechanic Thor had been on hand as well, also apologising for the team error and cursing the cause of the problem. As usual most of Thor’s problems were found to be caused by the same person, and that very same person was currently going past at over 100 miles an hour yet still somehow managing to smirk at his team Manager and Megan as he passed.

After getting their reassurance that they would supervise the team setup next time rather than Loki, Megan and Sam returned to the Stark Team trailers, already thinking about their next move and arranging their logistics as such.

The morning disappeared into afternoon, which soon advanced into early evening, and as the sun finally dipped behind the massive bleachers that the tens of thousands of fans would sit in everyone let out a collective sigh of relief to be out of the scorching daylight. The roar of the engines as they went past seemed to sink into Megan’s soul, now almost immune to it. The one thing she would never be immune to though would be the sound of metal hitting metal at high speed.

At the sound of the crash her eyes shot up, immediately scanning the track just in time to see one of their cars skidding in circles across the grass in the centre of the track, the other stationary in the track as the rest of the racers somehow managed to swerve around it and leave it crippled on the circuit, steam rising from the cracked radiator.

Megan didn’t know who to go to first, her legs carrying her quickly back to the team control truck as the safety car roared onto the track to slow the racers down, the large trucks roaring into life as they went to recover the two who’d crashed. The sound of static coming in over the driver’s comms channels as Bruce called out to them sent chills down her spine;

“Rogers, Barnes. Come in, either of you”

There was more static until suddenly Steve’s voice could be heard loud and clear;

“Yeah... I’m Ok. How’s Bucky?”

It was the first time Megan had heard Steve use his nickname, and the first time in fact that he’d even expressed any concern rather than distain for his co-driver. As if on cue a low groan could he heard from Bucky’s channel;

“Bruce?”

“Yeah Barnes... you ok?”

“Errr yeah... I think so. Car’s a bit bashed up though”

“Don’t sweat it kid. What happened out there?”

The sound of both Steve’s and Bucky’s voice could clearly be heard as the both said just one word;

“Loki”

~*~

Both cars were in a mess, Steve’s had a totalled front end, new grill and radiator needed, various parts of the fender were smashed and cracked beyond repair. Bucky’s had fared worse, its complete right side suspension was shot where he’d slid sideways across the grass, the floor pan and most of the extraction system underneath the chassis had been pulled off by the sheer brute force of impact.

Megan had already spoken to a number of track officials, attempting to act as a mediator between them and Tony who was campaigning for Loki and the entire Asgardian Metals team to be disqualified for using an illegal manoeuvre. In the end she left Tony to fend for himself, heading over to where the boys were being checked out by the EMT’s, their race overalls tied around their waists as they had their BP’s checked and any bumps and grazes attended to. 

“How are my boys doing?”

They both looked up at her from where they were sat on the back steps of the ambulance, shifting apart further to allow her to sit between them. This wasn’t a time for fawning over Bucky or pandering to the fact she’d known Steve for so long, she needed to hear from them what happened. She listened as they both explained how Loki had undertaken one then overtaken the other, working in a figure eight around their cars before he’d swerved across the track in a race-day illegal move. It was something you would get time penalties for or even a disqualification for in a live race, but as it was in practice it would be down to the official’s discretion. As she listened to both men it soon became clear that more than anything they wanted to race the next day.

After they’d been given the all clear from the medical team Megan watched as both men immediately started towards the garage bay, deep in conversation as they excitedly talked about what they could do to help. The hot evening wind blew against her face as the medics tidied around her, finally asking her if she was ok or needed any help which prompted her to abruptly bring her mind back to the present. Thanking them for their hard work she stood and watched as they closed the truck up before pulling away, her attention being drawn to Sam who was walking towards her and waving;

“Hey, Megan! Some guy dropped this off for you...”

As he closed the distance between then she saw he was holding a large manila envelope, a security tamper proof seal marking the back and edges of it;

“Thanks Sam”

They fell into step together as they both made their way towards the pits, watching as other teams were preparing to leave for the day, whereas theirs would be pulling an all nighter to get everything ready should they be able to race again.  When they were a couple of dozen feet from the busy hubbub of the pits Sam finally spoke;

“Coulson Investigations huh?”

Megan turned to him, her face stoic as she held her finger up;

“Not a word”

“Understood”

~*~

It had been a long day and was turning into an even longer night. Megan had stashed the envelope deep in her laptop bag back in her trailer before returning to where the crew had been working on the cars, pleasantly surprised to see most of Wakandan Oil’s team helping out where they could.

When the hour had gotten late enough to warrant the flood lights being switched on, Tony had shooed most of the background staff back to their trailers, Bucky and Steve getting the same treatment. Leaving the busy pit behind them they soon fell into step together, Steve and Sam deciding a couple of beers would help to clear their minds as Wanda agreed to join them. Instinctively Megan found herself hanging back with Bucky, her hand falling into his naturally as they widened the gap between themselves and the other three until suddenly Bucky pulled her to a stop;

“What’s wrong?”

He stood in front of her, taking hold of her other hand and smiling; “I’m home” Nodding to the trailer they were standing next to.

“Oh... I guess this is goodnight then” Megan said quietly

“Not if you don’t want it to be”

“What... what do you mean...?”

“Spend the night with me”

“But I thought... that you wanted to wait...”

“I do... come in, I’ll explain”

~*~

Megan looked around Bucky’s trailer, surprised to find how small it was. Although part of the problem was caused by the sheer amount of stuff that was in there; promotional items he needed to sign, free gifts from sponsors, his own belongings, his race gear, the list went on. Taking the beer he held out for her he ran his hands through his hair;

“Sorry about the mess”

“I... I... didn’t realise how little space you boys got...” she looked around for somewhere to sit but came up empty handed.

“This way”

Leading her down the tiny corridor she couldn’t help the words coming out of her mouth;

“Your bedroom?”

“Sorry, it’s not what you think... it’s the only space that isn’t full of promo shit, if you’ll excuse my French... I’ll be a complete gentleman, I promise”

Sitting on the soft bed Megan toed off her sneakers, letting out a sigh of relief as she wriggled her toes. As Bucky settled next to her she held up her beer;

“To having nine lives”

He clinked his bottle against hers before they both drank deeply, reflecting on the events of the day before they both went to speak at once, laughing at it;

“You go...” Bucky smiled at Megan as he sat back

“I’m so glad you’re ok. You and Steve. My heart pretty much stopped when I heard that sickening crunch of metal during the race”

Bucky wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, letting her settle her head against his shoulder before he spoke;

“I can assure you it was the same to be in it” he paused for a moment, as if choosing his words carefully; “So... you and Loki...”

“Yeah...”

“Do you mind me asking what happened?”

“Is your interest professional or personal?”

“A little of both. He’s legendary on the track, and he’s a tempestuous Alpha... but only if you feel comfortable telling me”

Megan leant back, looking up at the skylight above them, the clear Virginia skies sprinkled with stars;

“Professionally he’s a pain in the ass. It was a couple of years back and Tony had refused to promote me into the position I’m in now. He said I wasn’t worthy of it”

“Ouch”

“Yeah. Anyway, I was considering a move to another team. I got on well with Thor’s girlfriend at the time and she suggested I joined them on a team night out. One thing led to another and after many _many_ drinks I ended up in bed with Loki”

Bucky stayed silent as he waited for Megan to elaborate, to continue her story.

“The next morning I woke up in a tangled mess of his sheets, my head sore and my body a mess, he was gone and I had to pay for his hotel room because he’d skipped out without paying. Anyway, turns out Tony had spent the night with some Circuit groupie in the same place and helped me out of the situation... it was one of the first times in my life that he started to act like a Dad. He wasn’t mad though, well... not at me. We talked for a long while once he took me home. Realised that I was underused doing what I was doing, that he didn’t want to lose me like he lost my mother”

Megan trailed off, looking up at Bucky and relieved to see his expression neutral rather than anything else;

“Is that what you wanted to know?”

“Kinda...”

“You want to know the other stuff too, don’t you?”

“I’m sorry... it’s rude of me to pry”

“No, it’s ok. We fucked. Me and Loki that is”

“I figured” Bucky smiled a little; “Did he... urh...”

“Did he mark me? Knot me?”

Megan swallowed nervously, her mind immediately going to the act of knotting; when an Alpha male’s penis swells at the base during sex before he pushes inside a willing mate and links their bodies together in the most primal of ways;

“No, he didn’t. To either”

Bucky let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding in with a nervous laugh;

“Oh... right”

Megan shifted on the bed until she was sitting on the covers facing him

“In fact I’ve never been knotted”

Suddenly his attention was drawn up to her face;

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I just thought... wow...”

“What?”

“Nothing... I just thought... you know I heard you and... and Steve...”

Megan narrowed her eyes at Bucky;

“ _What_ did you hear about me and Steve?”

“Oh, no details... Just that way back you went out...”

“We did. But that is a much funnier story... and I’m still surprised to this day that my Dad hired him”

“Oh come on, you can’t just leave it there...”

“Okay... it was like a decade ago. I was fresh out of school and Tony – Dad – had given me a job as a placard girl, you know the girls in heels and hot-pants”

“I am familiar with such people, yes” he smirked

“Well, Steve had been on some Canadian team and one track day much like today he worked his charm on me... we ended up in my Dad’s trailer...”

“Oooh” Bucky was grinning as much as he was cringing; “I can tell where this is going...”

“Yeah... so Steve had this rep that he had this magic tongue. There was this thing going around the circuit that his nickname should be Aladdin as you really got to ride it like a magic carpet...”

Bucky had been attempting to take a swing of beer just as Megan spoke, choking on the bubbles as he sprayed it out over the both of them;

“Sorry! Sorry... please... do continue...”

“Anyway... so I dared him to prove it, and THAT was when my Dad walked in... just as Steve had his head between my legs...”

“Oh...”

“It never went further”

“Got it”

Megan set her empty beer bottle down as she looked up at Bucky, watching as he leant forwards and wrapped his arms around her, dragging her onto his chest;

“So anything from this point onwards is further than you got with Steve?”

“Yup”

He brushed her hair from her eyes, seemingly staring into her soul;

“I’m not going to take advantage of you Megan... and I want to be the right kind of Alpha for you. I want nothing more than to knot you and mark you, but it’ll be on your terms, not mine”

“Bucky...”

“And it won’t be tonight”

“Why?”

He smiled shyly;

“I’m kinda superstitious...”

“Oh. OH! You’re one of the drivers that refuse to come the night before a race!”

He chuckled at her words;

“Yeah... every race I’ve ever driven, I’ve never done it the night before”

As Megan contemplated what this meant she couldn’t help but to feel a sense of disappointment.   Bucky hooked his finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his;

“That doesn’t mean to say you can’t though...”

~*~

Heavy petting. That was basically what Megan realised her night would involve. And hopefully sleep. After the scare and subsequent adrenaline rush of the crash, the exhaustion that followed soon had her cuddled up to Bucky under the covers.

Although the days were hot it was still early enough in the year for the nights to cool drastically, and as she moved closer to his warm body she started to regret stripping off everything save for her panties. Pulling the duvet further around her chin she heard Bucky chuckle;

“Are you ok?”

“Cold”

“Turn over, put your back to my chest”

Turning in his arms she was soon the little spoon to his big one, his arm reaching around her body and over her chest;

“Better?”

“Mmm yes...”

His hand grazed over her hardened nipples and he let out an appreciative groan before cupping Megan’s breast;

“I love the feel of these...”

He nuzzled his face against the back of her neck, pressing kisses to her skin until he reached the pressure point that meant so much to a relationship between an Alpha and his Omega; their bonding gland.

A small patch on the side of their neck, the side usually denoted to match with the opposite of their favoured hand and arm, that in the height of passion during their mating period when they were most fertile – their rut for an Alpha male, or their heat for a Omega female – the Alpha would bite, marking the Omega as theirs, a genetic bonding ritual that had continued through the generations.

Bucky opened his mouth fully, sucking the spot into his mouth so he could run his tongue over the sensitive skin, groaning into his embrace as he felt Megan keen against him, arching her back and pressing her behind against his crotch. She felt him harden against her, straining at his underwear as she started to rock her hips back and forth, relishing the illicit rub of his hardness against her ass. His hand strayed down to her hip, pulling her harder against him as he took hold of her thigh and pulled her leg up, his hand moving until he could rub at her swollen lips through her soaked panties from behind.

Megan fisted the sheets in her hands before she moved them to cup her breasts, pinching the nipples hard as Bucky continued to simultaneously lave his tongue at her neck whilst his fingers slipped inside her panties.

“You’re so wet... I can feel your slick coating my hand, so ready for me... you smell so good Megan... Dammit, what I wouldn’t give to take you right now...”

Megan knew better than to answer, all she would do is try and convince him to change him mind regarding his pre race ritual, and she didn’t want to chance anything, any back luck. Instead she moaned into the pillow, the feel of his thumb slipping inside her tight entrance as his finger rubbed as her clit had her biting at the feather down cushion, his hips continuing to rock against her butt as his mouth and tongue worked over her neck.

All too soon she was coming, crying out his name as her slick flowed over his hand as she shuddered against him. When he finally pulled his hand free from her she turned slightly, watching as he licked it clean of her essence, his eyes dark with lust.

They soon fell asleep after that, one final kiss goodnight before they cuddled together and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

~*~

Megan was woken by the feel of the bed moving slightly as Bucky shifted, not quite awake but not asleep, and not really aware of what he was doing. That was, until she felt his stubble brush against the top of her thigh. She was lying on her back and was suddenly acutely aware of him far under the covers and crouching between her legs, methodically making his way up her body until he reached her panties. She immediately knew at that point what was about to happen, and the sleepy grin that spread over her face as she glanced down and saw the Bucky sized lump under the duvet had her parting her legs as she lifted the covers;

“Morning...”

His bright eyes sparkled from where he crouched at the end of the bed;

“Good morning...”

“I have a feeling you’re about to make it one”

He didn’t reply, instead he hooked his fingers over her panties and pulled them down her legs, pulling her thighs wide apart as he dived in and licked a thick stripe through her folds.

“OH MY GOD”

Megan clung to the pillows as he ate her out with an animalistic passion, his tongue delving deep inside her, massaging her inner walls as his thumb rubbed hard patterns against her clit. She came with a scream as her thighs pressed against the sides of his head, her hips bucking wildly until she fell limp.

As Bucky climbed up her body she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for a slow and languid kiss before he propped himself up on his arms;

“I’ve gotta get ready... we’ll pick this up tonight, yeah?”

He kissed her again and smiled as she nuzzled at his neck before climbing off and stripping out of his underwear. Megan felt her throat go dry as she saw him fully naked for the first time, his cock hanging thick and heavy between his thighs;

“Please get in the shower... before I drag you back to bed Bucky”

~*~

Bucky had said for her to stay in his trailer as long as Megan liked, letting her sleep in his bed as he started the early morning routine that was always the usual thing on the day of a race, and she’d fallen back to sleep happily.

What woke her this time was a cool hand around her ankle, shaking it violently;

“Megan, get the FUCK UP!”

Her eyes shot open at the sound of Wanda’s firm tone;

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Get up. Get dressed. We have to get you out of here. ASAP”

“What? Why?”

“I’ll explain on the way”

~*~

Megan sat in the helicopter as it lifted off the ground, her stomach lurching violently as Sam sat next to her. Neutral even in the hardest of times, he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder;

“Its gonna be ok...”

“No... It’s not Sam...”

Pulling out of his arms she looked at the screen on her phone again, the banner rolling across the bottom of the news site in vivid yellow writing:

‘STARK DAUGHTER SEX TAPE’

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Megan’s Sex tape with Loki hits the press, Team Stark now have to deal with the aftermath of the press and public whirlwind. With Megan heading off the rails, its a surprising face that pulls her from the pit of despair she finds herself in.

Switching Up A Gear – Chapter 4

Megan sat on the couch, blankly staring at the TV as the news channel gleefully showed her naked body. She’d always known Loki was an utter bastard, but to have filmed her the one time they’d gotten together without her knowledge was a new low even for him.

She was empty. She’d already thrown up what little was in her stomach, yet the waves of nausea surged through her as she watched a freeze frame of him fucking her from behind, the camera only angled on her breasts as they swung beneath her.

Leaving the TV on, she ignored her phone. It had been ringing so often that she couldn’t even check her messages; every news outlet known to man seemed to have now caught wind of the story and wanted to speak to her. Instead, she grabbed the vodka out of the freezer and swigged it straight from the bottle, the high end Russian liquor still burning her throat. After a few more mouthfuls, her head started to feel fuzzy, the alcohol successfully numbing the pain.

~*~

Back at the racetrack, the news had slowly crept over the teams as support crews shared the nudge-wink news of seeing someone they knew in such a compromising position. Wanda had immediately gone to Tony the moment Pietro had shown her the upload on his phone. Tony made the decision to get Megan out of there immediately. Somehow, they’d managed to keep the news from both Steve and Bucky, letting them race even though it hadn’t been worth it. The vehicles had only just limped through the pre-race inspection, plagued with glitches that saw them crossing the line in 7th and 10th places.

Without a podium finish, Tony dragged the pair of drivers immediately back to the helipad, Sam arriving with the pilot just in time to allow a quick refuel before they were in the air again.

“What the hell is going on Tony?” Steve fumed from his seat, his overalls bunched around his waist as he glared at his boss. Bucky was just as angry, but was quietly fuming in his own seat, waiting to hear out what was going on.

“Its Megan... there’s been... shit...” Tony let out a deep breath as Bucky sprang forwards

“Is she ok?”

“She’s fine. Physically.”

“Then what? Why have we been dragged away from the race?”

Finally Sam spoke, seeing that Tony was struggling himself. “Loki released a sex tape of him and Megan. We needed you two firstly away from him and secondly, there to support Megan. We’re going to sort this out legally. We didn’t want either of you going off the handle and beating the shit out of Loki... plus she’s stopped taking our calls...” Sam glanced at Tony who shook his head. “Even from her father.”

Both drivers were silent, glancing at each other before Bucky finally spoke. “Can we see it? You haven’t even let us return to our trailers to grab our personal belongings, our phones.”

“When we land” Tony answered, resting his head in his hands. “Wanda will be packing yours and Megan’s things up and flying in tonight.”

~*~

Megan felt a searing pain in her head, the room fuzzy as she started to hear someone’s voice calling her name. Wincing at the bright sunlight pouring in the window, she realised she must have crawled into her bed at some point. The smell in her room told her that she’d also vomited, her stomach rejecting the vodka she’d knocked back before she’d passed out.

The sound of the drapes being pulled shut and a window opening made it a little easier to focus on who was in the room, and when the bed dipped she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Megan... honey?”

Crawling into his arms, she curled up against her father’s chest and started to sob, letting the pain out as her tears soaked into his shirt.

Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky stood in the lounge of Megan and Wanda’s apartment, their stomachs sinking as they saw for the first time what had happened, the TV still left on as the news continued to show the salacious images of her night with Loki.

“Tony was right” Steve’s voice made Bucky jump. He’d been transfixed to the screen as the anger had started to bubble up within him.

“How?”

“If he’d told us whilst we were still at the track, we’d both have been arrested by now for murder”

Steve grabbed the remote and shut the TV off, flopping down onto the couch before looking up at Bucky. “Sit down. I need to fill you in on a few details.” Bucky sat down slowly, waiting for Steve to talk, the bile churning in his stomach as he wanted to release his anger. “She came to me after that night with Loki. I was still on another team but was staying just a couple of blocks from here. She barely remembered the run up to spending the night with Loki, just remembered waking up feeling rejected and used.”

“Was it rape? Did he drug her?”

Steve paused. “She insisted that she must have consented. But I went with her to Planned Parenthood as she wanted to be tested, to make sure she was safe, to know she had a friendly face with her through the toughest of times,” he paused, letting silence fall over the room as he chose his words. “Afterwards she offered herself to me... She didn’t understand why Loki hadn’t knotted her, why he hadn’t claimed her.”

“She said you didn’t...”

Steve cut Bucky off. “She was right. I didn’t. I couldn’t. She was in a vulnerable state and as much as I wanted her then, – and still do now if I’m being honest with myself – she wasn’t in the right place to be making that kind of decision.”

Steve trailed off, an uncomfortable silence falling back over the pair of them as they sat, not knowing what to do until Bucky finally cleared his throat. “Look, you and I... we didn’t exactly part on good terms back then...”

Steve refused to meet Bucky’s gaze. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“But she has made her choice this time. The last time we fought over a girl it didn’t end well...”

Steve stood, glaring at Bucky. “Yeah, thanks for bringing that up, buddy.” The sarcasm dripped from his tone before Bucky held his hand up to silence him.

“But... Megan will want you here as a friend. I’m sure of that much right now.”

As if on cue, they heard the door to Megan’s room creak open, Tony quietly stepping out before pulling it shut again.

“She’s exhausted. She fell asleep in my arms...”

The three men stood quietly in the room before Steve finally spoke. “I’m sorry Tony. No father should have to see their daughter humiliated like that.”

The elder man nodded his thanks, holding back the emotion he wanted to let out, but that social propriety told him it needed to be suppressed. His phone chirped in his pocket and with his hands shaking he checked the message, letting out a sigh of relief.

“It’s Wanda. She’s just landed and is about to get in a taxi cab straight here. She’ll message when she’s a couple of blocks away so we can help her with our luggage. She packed all of our stuff up, plus her own and Megan’s.”

They busied themselves for the next fifteen minutes, Tony setting up the coffee machine as Steve and Bucky milled around, doing what they could to tidy, watering plants that had gone limp in the girls’s absence. Finally as Tony’s phone chirped again, the two younger men immediately agreed to head downstairs to meet Wanda from the taxi, eager to be kept busy.

The rest of the day was spent with Tony and Wanda working through their PR strategy, a conference call with their lawyers happening in the kitchen as Steve and Bucky impatiently checked their messages and did their best to avoid questions from the press that had their numbers.

They were all so absorbed in their own little bubbles that none of them heard Megan’s door opening a while later, nor her quiet footsteps as she crept to the door and let herself out. It was only when both Bucky and Steve caught her scent and looked up from their phones did they realise she’d left, seeing the door to the apartment slightly ajar where the latch hadn’t caught.

“Meg?” Steve called out, the others in the room looking up before he turned to Bucky. “Did you hear her leave?”

“No, man, I literally just caught her scent.”

Steve quickly went into the hallway, finding the elevator still on their floor, the door to the stairwell also slightly open, and the soft scent of his friend gradually fading. Running to the window that overlooked the street outside he could see her car was still parked outside, no other vehicles moving and the sidewalks empty. Sensing Bucky standing next to him, he went rigid, angry but unsure what at. “Where the fuck has she gone?”

Bucky remained silent, only turning when Tony approached them, his phone to his ear as he rang Megan’s cell. He finally shut it off when they heard Wanda call from inside the apartment that it was still on Megan’s bed where she’d left it.

“Shit... we gotta find her” Tony looked like he’d aged a decade in twelve hours, his eyes sunken and his skin sallow. “I’ll call Sam to see where he is. In the meantime, you two get out there. She can’t have gotten far and you two know her scent the best out of all of us.”

Both men nodded, grabbing their things from the apartment before heading out into Charlotte; Bucky heading downtown, Steve heading uptown.

~*~

Megan sat at the bar of the smoky dive she’d found herself in, ignoring the catcalls and propositions she got from any man that seemed to think he could approach a lonely woman. The vultures circled closer and closer with every drink she finished. It was only when the bar stool next to her was scraped slowly across the floor and a familiar scented body sat next to her did she finally relax.

“So you found me then”

“It wasn’t hard. We’ve been here before.”

Megan looked up at the bartender and signalled for two more drinks. Almost immediately, he set down two glasses with double shots of bourbon in front of them. Taking her glass, she lifted it and clinked it with his before bringing it to her lips, gulping the dark amber liquid down before wincing and slamming the glass back onto the counter.

“Fuck...” After a few moments, she staggered to her feet, leaning against him as she felt the emotion well in her throat again. “Take me home, Steve.”

He looked at her. His heart had longed to hear her say that, yet he knew it would never be in the context he wanted. Downing the rest of his drink, he threw a bundle of used bills on the counter before he hooked his arm around her back, helping her to the door.

They managed to hail a taxi cab outside, falling into the back seat as Megan curled up next to him. The tears started to flow again as he smoothed her hair down, pausing as he ran his fingers through it.

“When did you get this done?”

Sitting up, she pulled at her now shorter hair; the bright red colour a vivid contrast to the light brown she’d been just that morning.

“I did it in a gas station bathroom after I left the apartment... bought a pair of scissors and some cheap dye, decided I didn’t want anyone to recognise the slut that let herself be filmed having sex.”

Steve felt a lump in his throat. “Meg... you’re not... you’d never be a-”

“I am...” she cut him off, “I’m the kind of woman that gets drunk and lays back; the kind that gets kicked to the curb; that no Alpha wants to knot or help me through my heat when it comes. Do you have any idea what it’s like to feel that worthless?”

“Meg... why didn’t you say anything? You know I woulda helped you out.”

“Because you’re the guy that got away. The guy that my father forbade me from dating and I had to respect his decision.”

Steve could almost taste her pheromones, her emotion making them leech out of her and fill the cab. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to taste her, to make her his. But he couldn’t; “Meg... I want to so bad... but...”

“But?”

“But you’re Bucky’s girl. As much as I want you, I gotta respect another Alpha once he’s made it clear he intends to mate you. I’ve known him a long time. I can tell when he’s in love.”

There was an inherent sadness to his voice, a pain that went deeper than his feelings for Megan, but she was too distracted to pick up on it. They were paused just inches apart, their bourbon scented breath warming the other’s face as their lips hovered closer. When the cab hit a pothole suddenly their lips met, kissing for the first time in a decade. For a moment, they froze but as the cab driver went to apologise only to realise his passengers were otherwise preoccupied, he silenced himself.

Holding Megan close, Steve tightened his arms around her body, pulling her into his embrace. He had longed for this moment for an age and when it was finally happening, he knew it wasn’t right, as much as his body told him it was. Finally summoning the emotional strength to pull away, he rested his head against hers.

“Meg... please... d-don’t...”

“Don’t?”

“Don’t do something you will regret once you’re sober.” He looked into her eyes, his own pools full of sorrow. “Don’t do something I won’t be able to stop if you push me any further.”

For a moment, Megan searched his face for some tell, some way of knowing he didn’t want her to stop, but she realised that he was telling the truth. Bowing her head, she felt her voice coming out in a whisper. “I’m sorry, Steve.”

He leant forwards and pressed his lips to her forehead, swiping away her tears with his thumbs as he gently cradled her head in his hands. “Come on, wipe those tears away. Buck’s waiting for you.”

“What? How did he?”

Megan glanced out of the cab window, recognising that they were just a couple of blocks away from her apartment. Letting Steve settle her onto the back seat, he shifted in his seat;

“I texted him from the bar before I sat next to you. He was all the way across town, so I told him I’d bring you home.”

Megan felt her lip tremble anew, a fresh surge of emotion flooding through her as she watched her building come into view. A familiar and welcome figure stood on the sidewalk waiting for them. Feeling Steve take her hand and give it a squeeze, she turned to him, giving him one final smile as the cab pulled to a halt at the curb before she was climbing out and throwing herself into Bucky’s arms.

Steve watched from the back seat, sitting in silence as Megan went limp in Bucky’s embrace, yet more tears flowing down her cheeks as she clung to him. The driver cleared his throat. “You getting out?”

Steve shook his head. “Nah... I’m not staying.” He gave the driver his address, the cab pulling away from the couple still entwined in the cool night air. As one final kick to the pit of his stomach, Steve looked up as they reached the lights at the intersection. The driver’s rear view mirror was perfectly angled so he could see Bucky and Megan still kissing as the driver steered the car towards Steve’s apartment.

~*~

Megan woke with a start. A quiet thud had roused her from her sleep. Blinking against the pale dawn light that crept in through her closed drapes, she recognised the shape of Bucky heading towards her bed and let out a sigh.

“Oh... it was you.”

He handed her a bottle of water as he climbed in beside her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I wanted to get you some water before you woke.”

Snuggling up to his chest, Megan finally felt safe and comforted as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her tight as she sipped the water. “I’m sorry about last night... about walking out and making everyone worry.”

“It’s fine and completely understandable. I can’t even imagine what you must have been feeling.” He stroked his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear as he smiled at her. “This is different”

“Oh...” Megan sat up and fiddled with her bobbed hair. “I can fix this. I’ll go see my hairdresser in the morning and get her to adjust the colour back to what it was and get extensions put in so it’s back to normal.”

Bucky laughed. “No... Don’t. Somehow being a fiery redhead actually suits you...” He took a lock of her hair and wrapped it around his finger before he glanced at her shoulder; “Though perhaps you should use a better dye next time.”

Megan followed his gaze and her eyes went wide. “Shit... I knew it was cheap dye... and this is your t-shirt! Hang on, why am I wearing your t-shirt?”

Bucky’s laughter filled the room. “You insisted that you wanted to wear it, saying that if you were wearing my clothes I couldn’t leave.” He leant over her, pushing her gently onto the pillows. “But I would have happily stayed fully clothed.”

Megan ran her fingers down his bare chest, tracing them over his nipples before she looked up at him. “Bucky...”

“Shhh...” Their lips met and she felt all the worries of the past day slip away, tasting him on her tongue as her hands found their way to his back,  leaning into his touch as his own hands slid beneath the t-shirt and cupped her breasts softly.

As the minutes ticked by, their kisses and touches became more adventurous, gentle caresses became firm touches. Bucky moved his body until he was on top of her, his knee pressing against hers before she instinctively parted her legs and let him settle between them.

Their lips only parted as he pulled his t-shirt over her head, casting it aside as his lips immediately found hers again. Soon, Megan could feel Bucky hard against her core, the thin jersey of his boxers and the scrap of lace she called panties doing nothing to hide either of their arousal. Her wetness soaked through both layers of fabric as he rutted against her.

“Bucky... please. I need you.”

Pushing himself up onto his arms, he looked down at her. The lust in her eyes mirrored his own as he felt her fingers curl around the elastic of his waistband, tugging the garment down enough to allow his cock to spring free. Propping himself up on one hand, he reached between her legs to run his fingertips over her soaked folds. He tugged her panties to one side, seeking out her clit as he rubbed her slick over the sensitive button.

“So wet for me...”

He was rewarded with a keening moan from Megan, unable to even form the words to beg him as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in.

He’d found heaven. As her warm heat enveloped him, he knew that she was the one, that this was his Omega that he would spend the rest of his days with. He wanted to savour the moment, to feel it forever and to have it imprinted into his mind as that one moment in time that he wished would never end. He forced his body to go slow, nuzzling against her neck as he ran the tip of his nose over the sensitive pressure point that ran alongside the jugular. He nipped his teeth against it and caused her to arch her back and take him deeper, her fingernails trailing down his back and her legs wrapping around his waist.

“Please... Alpha...”

Her words sent a jolt of pleasure to his spine. He wanted nothing more than to mate her, claim her in that very moment and link their bodies together in the most primal of ways. But the moment wasn’t just about him, it was for Megan. He needed her to know that this above all else was love rather than just primal lust... and that’s why he resisted the urge to let his knot muscle grow thicker. This was a special moment to make love to her in the closest way possible.

Rocking his hips, he started to thrust harder, feeling her warmth surround him as her body gripped him tight, feeling her walls quiver that was the sign she was getting close.

“That’s it Megan... my sweet Omega... come for me, let me feel you let go...”

His words were all it took to tip Megan over the edge, her orgasm washing over her in soft waves as Bucky also found his release, filling her womb with his seed as he groaned into the crook of her neck. They clung to each other as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Shifting slightly on the bed, Bucky moved so he wasn’t crushing her. Pulling Megan into his arms, they both felt sleep encroaching upon them again, letting the worries of the outside world seem far away as they held the other tight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still dealing with the aftermath of the leaked sex tape of her and Loki, the Stark PR machine rolls into action and Megan takes the high-brow approach to a public statement. In the meantime Bucky gets told a few more details about Megan’s friendship with her roommate Wanda.

Switching Up a Gear – Chapter 5

Megan woke to the sound of china clinking against the glass top of her beside cabinet, peering out through one half closed eyelid to see the beautiful sight of a pair of coffee mugs being placed down.

“Wake up, sleepy heads.”

Wanda’s voice was soft and friendly, causing both Megan and Bucky to turn under the sheet that covered their naked bodies as their visitor skirted around the bed and crawled in beside Megan, wrapping her arm around her roommate’s shoulders.

“How you doing, honey?”

“Yeah, not too bad... all things considered.”

“I’m sure the morning sex with Bucky helped.”

Megan felt the colour rising to her cheeks, but the wide grin that spread across her face told her friend that she was correct. This situation did however perplex Bucky a little, nervously shifting under the sheet so that his body’s natural actions of the morning could be hidden from his work colleague.

“Err... Wanda... how do you? How did you know?”

The longer haired redhead sipped on her own coffee as she turned to Bucky, looking at him over Megan.

“Well firstly, it could be that this room stinks of sex. Secondly, it could be the wet patch that I put my elbow in as I climbed in. Thirdly – and the main clue – was the fact that the walls in this place are as thin as a burger wrapper and I have the room next door.”

“So you two... just kinda have this... friendship...”

Bucky was struggling to string a sentence together, his mind being fogged by the sight of two attractive women cuddling each other – and one that he knew was completely naked save for a sheet – just mere inches from him.

Megan was the one to interrupt his stuttering. “You want the short version or the honest version?”

“Honest... please...”

Megan met Wanda’s gaze for a moment, searching for permission to speak freely with Bucky about their friendship cum relationship. When she saw the barely discernible nod, she smiled and took hold of her friend’s hand.

“Wanda and I... we’ve known each other for a long time. We were each other’s ‘wing-girl’ when we used to be placard girls back in the day. We would keep an eye out for each other when we were dating guys, and if one of us was having a particularly bad heat then we would help each other out that way too...” Megan glanced at Bucky as she spoke, referring to the surge of hormones that an Omega would get about once every three months, making her uncontrollably sexual, not just horny, but the need to mate and be impregnated grew so much that their bodies would hurt if they didn’t find sexual release. Seeing his eyebrows shoot up before he shifted on the bed again as she continued; “Whatever our friendship needs to support each other when Alpha males haven’t been able to step up and be what we need.”

Bucky was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, his eyes now wide as dinner plates as he struggled to control his expression from that of a huge grin and giggling like a school boy. Eventually, he just ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath as he rested back on the pillows.

“Wow.”

“No-one else knows.”

He looked up at Megan as she turned to him. “It’s not exactly something we wanted to advertise. The minute men hear about two women together their minds suddenly go to ‘threesome’.”

“And we don’t share that way,” Wanda interjected.

“I wasn’t... I wouldn’t...” he paused for a moment before he took hold of Megan’s free hand. “You are more than enough for me.”

A silence fell over the room again before Wanda patted Megan’s knee through the sheet. “Come on you two, go fuck in the shower so you can be ready for when Tony arrives.”

“W-what?!” Bucky almost choked on his coffee at her words.

“Buck... a whole troop of boy scouts could camp under that tent. Go treat Meg right whilst I get stuff ready for breakfast.” She glanced at the sheet where his erection was straining at it, laughing as his cheeks flushed a brighter red than Megan’s cheaply dyed hair.

~*~

Half an hour later, Megan and Bucky slowly appeared from her bedroom, Bucky slightly confused to be greeted by the sound of Bon Jovi blaring out of the sound system as Wanda prepared breakfast. When she saw the pair of them, she grabbed the remote and killed the volume as they all sat at the counter.

“Livin’ On A Prayer?” Bucky asked, cocking his eyebrow, “I wouldn’t have pegged you for a Jovi fan.”

“It seemed appropriate with the amount of praying Megan was doing,” Wanda replied through a mouthful of pancake, leaning back and mimicking Megan’s voice, “OH GOD! OH JESUS CHRIST... HOLY HELL...”

Megan pretty much choked on her coffee as she realised the point of the song had been because she’d been basically screaming out the Lord’s name as Bucky had fucked her against tiles of the bathroom wall.

For once, she was relieved that Tony walked in mid conversation, tossing his sunglasses onto the counter as he poured himself a coffee. “And how are the happy campers this morning?” He didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he skirted around the central island and wrapped his arm around Megan, pressing a kiss to her hair. “How are you doing?”

“Yeah, I’m ok, Dad... Thanks.”

Taking a seat next to Wanda, he paused as he realised Bucky was sitting with them.

“Okay, first off... you’re about to see what happens when someone crosses a Stark, so if you’re going to date my daughter you better treat her right as you will see that it will be in your own best interests to do so.”

Bucky swallowed audibly. “Yes, Sir.”

For a moment the room was silent until Tony cleared his throat, opening his notebook as he set out a plan of action. “Megan, all of this obviously centres on you. This isn’t about the Stark brand; it’s not about me, it’s not about the team. This is about you” He looked at her over the table before he continued. “I was on the phone most of the night, and Wanda here had worked out a press release and then a response plan of action. She’s going to take the lead on this one. I know I won’t be able to stay calm enough to support you if I lead.”

“Thanks.”

Wanda cleared her throat, picking at her fingernails as she gathered her thoughts before she finally spoke. “Okay Megan, so listen. The press is already having a field day with this. What you guys probably didn’t know is that Loki also won the race yesterday, so with this hitting the press at the same time he’s suddenly coming across as this major stud and all round guys-guy. Porn sites have already picked up the video, but we’ve got an injunction going through right about...” she turned her wrist and looked at her watch; “... now, so the minute our legal team get the word it’s going to be lawsuit central.”

“Okay.”

“And I think it would be good if you did an interview. All the national channels have been on the phone already, but I think Barbara Walters would be the best option. She actually sent the flowers that are behind you.”

For the rest of the morning they worked through their PR strategy. Megan agreed to most things, the four of them discussing their ideas and opinions until late in the day. Finally Tony stretched out, trying to work the kinks from his neck as they were wrapping things up. Megan and Wanda went through some of the finer points as he spoke to Bucky.

“Hey kiddo, you need a ride home?”

Megan’s attention was suddenly on the two men, realising that Bucky hadn’t even been home yet since returning from the race so suddenly. He in turn looked to her, searching her face for a tell or sign. “I...I don’t know... it depends on Megan...”

“Huh?”

He turned to her, taking hold of her hands. “It depends if you want some time alone or if you want me to stick around.”

She smiled at his words, pressing a kiss to his forehead as she told him to go and get some rest, do what he needed to do with his apartment so she could work things through with Wanda before the interview.

Half an hour later, the apartment was quiet. Wanda stepped out to grab some takeout after the men left, leaving Megan alone to gather her thoughts. She felt a hundred times better than she had twenty four hours earlier, knowing that she had a family of people around her that would see her through the tough times.

As she was pulling the sheets from her bed to change them for clean ones, she heard the sound of a quiet knock at the door. Leaving the laundry half slumped on the bed, she quietly made her way to the door, peering through the peephole. She was surprised but pleased by who greeted her. Opening the door wide she stood and smiled.

“Steve...”

“Hey Meg...”

He nervously paced on the spot, shifting from one foot to the other. “You wanna come in?”

“No... No, it’s fine... I just wanted to drop something off...”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, the air catching in Megan’s throat as she saw it and her mind started to race. “Steve... you said... about Bucky...”

“No! No no no! It’s not that.” He laughed nervously. “I’ve wanted to give you this for a while now. Like two years. You’re one of my best friends and no matter what I feel about you, I am not going to jeopardise our friendship by trying to change it.” He handed her the box, but clamped his hand over it as she tried to open it. “Just... just wait until I’m gone, ok?”

Nodding her understanding, she stood for a moment before pulling Steve into a hug, resting her cheek against his firm chest as she felt his heart beat strong against her ear. Finally, the sound of the elevator whirring behind them made Steve pull away, quickly making his way to the stairwell before disappearing through the door just as Wanda appeared out of the elevator with a pizza box balanced in one hand.

“Oh hey Megan, you ok?”

“Yeah, sure... saw you pull up outside, thought I’d meet you at the door.”

Shoving the small box from Steve into her jeans pocket, she helped Wanda in, soon running through ideas for classy insults to include in her interview as they demolished the pizza. It was hours later as Megan finally decided to call it a night that she found the box again. Sitting on the side of her bed, she nervously held it in the palm of her hand. Taking a deep breath, she carefully opened the box and let out a little gasp; inside was a beautiful silver necklace, a pendant of a crescent moon with the silhouette of a wolf howling to it. She immediately recognised the imagery.

“Shit... What the hell have I gotten myself into?”

~*~

Megan shifted nervously, pulling at the collar of her buttoned blouse, adjusting the silver pendant that she wore over it. Her pencil skirt skimmed over her legs but she was regretting the number of takeout dinners she and Wanda had partaken in that week, knowing that things were starting to feel a little snugger. Thankfully, the matching blazer would hide any lumps and bumps from the cameras. Checking her watch again, she chewed on her lip. They would be going on in half an hour and there were already people buzzing around the TV studio starting to complete the final prep.

Bucky had said he’d be with her, to sit next to her on the couch as Barbara interviewed her. It had been something the host had happily agreed to as well. Megan had spoken to her a number of times throughout the week. It was becoming very clear that the older woman was thoroughly on Megan’s side of the situation.

Checking her phone again, she let out a small huff when she still saw nothing from Bucky, his last message two hours previous to say he was still being checked over by officials at the Thunderbolt Raceway in New Jersey, a race scheduled for just a few hours before her big TV moment.

“Miss, can we get you wired up with your mic now?”

The stage manager’s voice pulled Megan from her thoughts, nodding as a wardrobe assistant tucked the wires down the back of her jacket. It was as the woman had her arms around Megan’s waist to tuck the battery pack in did she finally hear a familiar voice.

“You all set?”

Turning to see Tony standing in front of her, Megan waited until she was wired up before hugging her Father. “Yeah... I thought Bucky...”

“He’s gonna try and make it... because of the leap in places up the leaderboard he’s going through extra tests before the podium.”

“Podium!? He won?”

Tony grinned.

“Not quite, he came in second. Wakandan Oil took the top spot, and a certain... err, person that isn’t anyone’s favourite person right now came in third.” Tony’s grin spread wider over his face. “That was until the race officials disqualified him for using that same illegal manoeuvre he did on us in practice. Only this time, it was on the last bend before the finish line.”

“No way!”

“Oh god, you shoulda seen his face when the officials dragged him from the winners corridor. I didn’t think anything could top it until he had to pass Rogers who had been bumped up from fourth place on his way out.”

Before Megan could respond, Wanda joined them, out of breath as she held up her phone.

“For... you... Bucky.”

Grabbing it from her hand, Megan immediately spoke. “Bucky! Where are you? Oh my god, another podium finish! I wish I could have been there.”

“Hey there my little ‘Mega...” Megan’s heart leapt a little as his accent drawled out her title. “It was amazing... but I’m only just finishing up with the officials now.”

“It’s ok, Bucky. You stay there. I can do this. Dad and Wanda are here. I’ll see you later, ok?”

She heard the sound of the rest of the team shouting and cheering in the background then Bucky shrieking as the sound of beer cans opening and being sprayed over him could clearly be heard over the phone as she held it away from her ear.

“Megan... you still there?”

“Yeah, I gotta go on now, Bucky. I’ll see you later... have fun.”

Handing the phone back to Wanda, the three of them smiled at each other as Tony rolled his eyes.

“I dread to think what they’ll get up to without the three of us there to keep them under control.”

Megan didn’t have chance to dwell on that thought. The assistant producer came to fetch her. The interview was about to start, and most nerve wracking for Megan, it was going out live.

~*~

Barbara let out a deep breath and sat back in her chair, kicking her heels off as the crew started to buzz around them, removing mic’s and wires, starting to clear the set for the next show that would use it in a couple of hours.

“Thank you for coming on, Megan.”

“Its... it’s been very cathartic, thank you for having me.”

The interview had gone so smoothly that Megan had wondered partway through if it had been some sort of trap. But as Barbara had settled her into things, Megan had felt comfortable and calm enough to open up about the hurt she’d experienced by such betrayal, and about how her fledgling relationship had meant her suitor had seen her naked on the national news before he’d even had the chance to see it in person. With a little steering from Barbara, she’d been able to get in some rather vicious barbed insults aimed at Loki, managing to insult his virility, his staying power, and even hinting at the dubious consent of the whole situation and night in question.

Hooking her shoes into her fingers, the host nodded for Megan to walk with her, escorting her through the building. “I’ve heard that your boss has made his way back to the team celebrations, but Miss Maximoff is still waiting for you. I’m sure you could do with a stiff drink after this, Miss Stark.”

“You can say that again.”

They waited for the elevator together, stepping in and waiting for the doors to close, at which point Megan was surprised that the older woman pulled her into a hug.

“You are such a sweet Omega. How that fuckwhit Alpha is still living and breathing is beyond me. You’ve got some very loyal Alphas in your pack to be able to control themselves how they have done for you.”

Megan pulled back in shock, surprised that someone had come out blatantly and referred to her genetic strain that way. “How do... who...?”

Barbara straightened up, smoothing her jacket down before she gently lifted the pendant that Megan wore. “It’s always been our sign, hasn’t it?... The moon... we’re ruled by it.”

At that point, Megan picked up the hint of pheromones in the confined space, suddenly realising she was in the presence of a rare breed: a female Alpha. Bowing her head in respect, she cleared her throat. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Before they could talk any further, the quiet ‘ding’ sounded to tell them they’d arrived at the ground floor, stepping out to see Wanda waiting for them. “Miss Maximoff.” Barbara hugged Wanda briefly before putting her hands on each of the young woman’s shoulders. “Take care of this Omega, Miss Maximoff. She’s had a huge adrenaline rush and it’s about to bring her heat on early.”

Both Megan and Wanda let out a quiet gasp, watching the elder woman turn and leave without saying another word before finally turning to each other.

“She’s an Alpha?” Wanda hissed.

“Yeah. But more fucking important... my heat... Wanda... what am I gonna do? It’s a week early!”

Grabbing her hand, Wanda was dragging Megan towards the door. “I’ll tell you what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna call that Alpha of yours and get yourself knotted, once and for all.”

Dragging her feet behind Wanda, Megan tugged on her hand, making her friend stop pulling for a moment. “But...”

“But what?”

“But... I’m scared.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan’s Heat cycle hits with full force, and she and Bucky take that next big step; to perform the Knotting mating ritual between an Omega and an Alpha. Things only heat up even more once it sets Bucky’s Rut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, Wanda is mid/late 20′s, i have written her as if she is Elizabeth Olsen’s age in real life.

Switching Up A Gear – Chapter 6

Megan sat on the private jet nursing a glass of flat diet coke, hoping it would quell the nausea that was churning in her stomach. The rush of hormones going through her body before she came into her Heat cycle always made her feel ill, but usually she was able to plan for it and make sure that she was local to home.

It had been Wanda’s suggestion that she head back immediately, even if Megan decided that it was time for her and Bucky to make the big step and get him to help her through her Heat, it would be better to be at their apartment rather than stuck in a hotel without home comforts.

Two hours later she was dragging herself through her front door, her head swimming and her body overheating. Stripping her clothing as she went Megan left it where it fell, leaving a trail behind her as she made her way to her bedroom and stepped into her shower, hoping the cool water would help calm her body.  

Within a minute of getting out of the cool water her body had dried, the fever that was running through her veins making her skin taught and dry to the touch. Quickly moisturising she laid a large towel over her bed before grabbing a bucket of ice from the freezer in the kitchen. Clinging the cold metal to her body as she dragged her weary feet back to her bed she set it on the side before climbing onto the soft mattress.

For a moment she toyed with the idea of calling Bucky, but as she held her phone and scrolled through to his number she felt a wave of nervous nausea surge through her. What if he didn’t want to do it? What if her Heat disgusted him? What if... What if... With her mind clouded by hormones she was unable to think straight, only knowing that this Heat was stronger than any she’d had before, deep down knowing that it was the emotional trauma of the last week that had made it so strong this time.

Grabbing a handful of ice she closed her eyes as she ran her hand down the centre of her chest, her nipples painfully hard as her arms brushed against them, down her stomach and between her legs where she found her thighs slick with her arousal. Just the mere touch of her fingers to her folds had them soaked more than the molten ice could ever create, her hand knowing the path she needed like second nature. Sliding two fingers inside she ground the heel of her palm against her clit, crying out at the sensitivity as her orgasm rapidly approached, surging through her body as she shouted her release, flooding her hand with her own slick before falling back limp against the drenched sheets.  Her eyes fluttered closed as she basked in what she knew would be a temporary reprieve, sleep taking her moments later.

~*~

Megan was already naturally rousing out of her sleep when she heard the door to the apartment click shut, summoning the energy to open her eyes enough to see her friend quickly walking into her room;

“Wanda...”

“Hey girl...”

Throwing her bag onto the floor Wanda climbed onto the bed, pulling Megan into her arms and smoothing her hair from her face;

“Are you ok?”

Megan could only nod, her body starting to tingle again as the hormones surged through her as sleep faded away.

“Did you call Bucky?”

“No...” Megan shook her head; “I... I couldn’t...”

Movement from the doorway caught her attention as she let her words trail off, his large body blocking out the light from the hall;

“Bucky...”

He stood on the spot, his eyes dark as he looked over her flushed naked body. His nostrils flared and he licked his lips before finally blinking rapidly to focus back on Megan;

“Wanda told me... she told me that you’re scared about this” He paused, watching her reaction; “If you want this I’m here for you... I can help you”

Megan nodded, shifting on the bed and holding her arm out to him. In an instant he was crawling up the bed to her, covering her body with his as he kissed her softly, holding back the fervour in which his body was telling him to take her, instead listening to his mind. It was only when Megan let out a little grunt that he pulled away, looking down at her in confusion but immediately realising it hadn’t been aimed at him. Megan was clinging to Wanda’s hand where she had attempted to move from the bed and give the two lovers some privacy, but the desperate look in Megan’s eyes told Wanda something else;

“Do you... do you want me to stay?”

Megan nodded;

“I’m scared...”

Bucky watched in wonder as the two women spoke softly; listening as they spoke before Wanda finally posed the question to him;

“Are you ok if I stay?”

“Errr...”

“This is just about you and Megan, I’d literally just be here to support and comfort her... the first time an Omega takes a knot is an incredibly emotional experience...”

Bucky looked down at Megan who was trembling beneath him;

“It’s your call...”

“Yes... Please... I’m scared...” she whispered, her body shaking as the scent of Bucky being so close made her Heat surge through her yet again.

Bucky softly shushed her, kissing the tip of her nose before he pulled his tee over his head and tossed it aside. Reaching between their bodies he deftly unfastened his jeans, releasing his hard cock before pulling Megan into his arms;

“It’s going to be ok. I’ll go slow... If you need me to stop just say...”

Watching as she nodded he shifted his hips until they felt that first nudge, sliding between her slick soaked folds and pressing against her entrance before pushing forward slowly, breaching Megan’s hormone ravaged body until they were linked in the most natural way. For a moment he stilled his hips, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Megan’s neck, right above her bonding gland on the side of her neck, rubbing his nose against it before he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

It was as if by magic that it all suddenly started to click into place, that although Megan still held Wanda’s hand tight, it almost seemed as if it were just her and Bucky in the room, the comfort and support her friend being there giving her the strength to go through with it, to go through the knotting ritual for the first time. Megan could feel her body reacting to Bucky as he made love to her, somehow rough yet romantic, harsh in his actions yet soft in his demeanour. Although they had already had sex before, this was different; it almost felt like losing her virginity again. Orgasms washed over her as her sexually charged body found release, each one driving Bucky closer to his own until she started to feel it; the base of his cock growing thicker.

Bucky pulled out a little and shallowed his thrusts, allowing the knot muscle to grow thicker, to widen until he could feel the tapering of it begin to catch on each nudge. Angling his hips he started to rub his fat blunt crown over Megan’s g-spot, a smile creeping over his face as he saw her eyes spring open and suddenly look to Wanda.

“Its gonna be ok Megan, almost there” Wanda cooed, smoothing the stray tendrils of hair from Megan’s face.

Megan gently pulled her friend close, pressing their lips together for a soft kiss;

“Thank you”

It was however the sight of this that was the final straw for Bucky, pushing him over the edge as he ground his pelvis against Megan’s, setting off her final orgasm that would be the beginning of the end of the ritual;

“Meg...” he panted out; “Are you ready?”

She could only nod as her orgasm washed over her, releasing Wanda’s hand and wrapping both arms around Bucky’s back, pulling him down harder. That was when she felt it, when the thick Knot of muscle pushed into her, stretching her entrance and effectively locking their bodies together. Her eyes rolled back as the indescribable feeling surged through her, Megan’s body leeching pheromones into the air that had Bucky reaching his own release, spilling his seed deep within Megan’s womb as he let out a primal growl and pressed his nose to her bonding mark, nuzzling at her neck as they both basked in the euphoric rush of endorphins that crashed over them.

They held each other, their bodies still but their hearts racing, until the bed shifted a little and they realised they weren’t alone having forgotten about Wanda. Both turning to her she grinned at them;

“Hi”

“Umm... Hi”

“I’m gonna go now... Are you ok?” she asked Megan who nodded before turning her attention to Bucky; “You did good Champ... wish my first knotting had been that gentle” Wanda mused as she leant down and gave both of them a kiss on their foreheads before climbing off the bed.

“I will call you both in three days to see how things are going”

Megan attempted to shift before she was sharply reminded that hers and Bucky’s bodies were still thoroughly connected;

“Where... you don’t have to...”

“Yes I do...” Wanda walked to the door and grinned at the pair of them; “Your bags are just on the sofa, the fridge is fully stocked... just enjoy it” she turned before stopping, a grin on her face; “Oh and Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“Cute tattoo”

Megan and Bucky heard the door to the apartment close a few seconds later, bringing their attention back to the fact they’d shared such an intimate act. Bucky gazed down at Megan as she lay beneath him, his eyes now returning to their calm grey-blue rather than the almost storm blue-black they’d been in the heat of their passion;

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah... but you’re kinda heavy... Can you... you know... get off me?”

Bucky let out a little chuckle;

“Actually Doll, no; I can’t. See, it takes a good few minutes for the knot muscle to relax enough to withdraw from you without causing either of us serious damage...”

“Oh...”

“But hang on; I can flip us over so you’re on top”

In a deft motion Bucky had managed to roll onto his back, pulling Megan with him so that she was sprawled over his body. With her legs straddling his thighs she continued to get aftershocks of her orgasm every few seconds to remind her of their passion, making her smile as she rested her head against his hard chest, stroking a finger around one of his nipples;

“Hey Bucky...”

“Yeah?”

“What tattoo?”

Looking up she actually saw him blush;

“It’s on my butt cheek... I’ll show it to you later”

A few moments later they both felt it as Bucky’s knot had subsided and his soft cock slipped out of Megan, a mutual sigh of relief filling the room;

“I’m just gonna go get cleaned up”

Megan nodded towards her bathroom, giving Bucky a brief kiss before tentatively climbing off the bed, grabbing fresh towels from the closet before disappearing into the shower.

Ten minutes later she shut the water off and listened, smiling as she heard Bucky’s soft snores quietly creeping in through the open door. Towelling herself off she was pleasantly surprised to find her skin wasn’t burning hot like it had been before, her head clearer and although her body was tired, it didn’t hurt to simply move. The only part of her that was tender was between her legs, and when she’d tentatively explored with her fingers during the shower she’d felt that the flesh was slightly swollen from the act of taking Bucky’s Knot, but it didn’t cause her pain which she’d been expecting.

Pulling on her silk robe she smiled as she saw Bucky sprawled across her bed; complete naked and his skin glistening from the perspiration of their lovemaking earlier. Glancing at the clock she realised it was no wonder that he had fallen asleep, it was now well past midnight and he’d been up since at least Six in the morning, been through a full race, taken an interstate flight and still exerted the energy with her in bed. Pulling the sheet over his body she left him sleep, her mind now racing and her stomach growling.

Later, having raided the fridge before settling down in front of ESPN Sport on silent to catch up with the day’s racing, Megan had her head stuck in numerous reports and documents that had needed her attention, most of her work having been sidelined over the past week for obvious reasons. Glancing up at the TV she watched as the sports-caster went through the race, how Bucky and Steve had both been bumped up a place on the podium, and how Loki had been questioned by officials following his illegal race manoeuvre. As she sat back on the couch she chewed a hangnail as she took in the press coverage, distracted until a scent invaded her senses.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the bedroom doorway, sharply inhaling as she saw Bucky standing in the doorway, his chest flushed and his hair wild. Megan’s eyes weren’t sure which way to travel; down to his thick cock standing proud between his legs, or up to his eyes where his pupils were blown wide with lust;

“Omega...”

Megan shot to her feet, suddenly realising what was happening as Bucky leant against the door frame;

“Bucky... you’ve started your rut...”

He nodded;

“It’s early... Knotting you must have set it off...” he was short of breath as he spoke, his eyes trained on the ground as he nervously played with his fingers; “Can you... can you help _me_ this time?”

There was no doubt in Megan’s mind. In an instant she was shedding her robe and running across the room, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him fiercely;

“Absolutely Bucky...” Kiss; “You were there for me...” Kiss; “I want to be your Omega...”

Hoisting her legs around his waist she let him carry her to the bed, laying her down roughly as he looked down at her spread form, her pussy gleaming with a fresh flood of her slick arousal. Holding her legs wide apart Bucky dived right in, his mouth covering her folds as he licked and sucked at her sensitive petals, his nose rubbing at her clit before his tongue delved into her core;

“Taste so good Omega...” he muttered against her skin; “Need to get you ready for another knot...”

Just the thought of Bucky filling her again had Megan producing another flood of moisture, drenching Bucky’s face as it ran out of her and onto the sheets below. Her hands flew to his hair, winding her fingers through the soft waves, providing no other purpose than to anchor herself to him as he held her legs wide as they started to shake. When her orgasm hit she screamed out his name, her back arching from the bed so much that he was almost thrown off, continuing to lick from her as he held her hips down with an arm thrown across her stomach.

With a grunt Bucky finally made his way up Megan’s body, pressing open mouthed kisses to her stomach until he got to her breasts, cupping each one and lavishing each nipple with long licks before taking each into his mouth and suckling hard, his tongue working over the sensitive hardened peaks until Megan could feel her slick coating her thighs again, her body ready for Bucky;

“Bucky... get up here...”

With a grin and a growl he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue before his lips trailed down her neck and he inhaled deeply at the scent gland in her neck, intoxicating himself with her Omega Heat pheromones that filled his senses and already had the knot muscle at the base of his cock start to thicken. Licking over the soft spot on her jugular he hummed against it, feeling Megan’s hand curl around the back of his neck as she held him close, murmuring into his ear as her body arched up towards his;

“Alpha... please... need your Knot...”

“I know sweet Omega... you smell so good... gonna knot you real good... You gotta help me through this Rut...”

“Yes Alpha... I’m yours...”

Bucky pulled himself up, resting back on his haunches as he grinned at her;

“Present for me Omega...”

Scrambling onto her hands and knees Megan spread her legs and arched her back, watching as Bucky took in the sight of her glistening core open and ready for him. Holding his shaft he doused himself in her slick before pressing his thick blunt end against her entrance, pausing for a moment before thrusting in, filling her completely.

“Holy fuck...” he held himself deep within her for a moment; “You feel amazing...”

Megan was unable to even find the words, this new angle combined with the Heat she was going through and the heady mix of pheromones filling the air in the room had her brimming on the edge of an orgasm already, her mind foggy with the need to be filled with Bucky’s Knot again. Pushing back against him she smiled at him over her shoulder, her eyes half lidded in pleasure as he started to fuck her hard. With every thrust it was clear their need was primal and full of lust, her cries and moans of pleasure merely making him grow thicker inside her, his Knot barely catching with each thrust as her slick poured over him.

When Bucky’s thrusts started to become erratic Megan could feel her orgasm rising again, groaning as she felt his hands leave her hips and curl under her, grasping her breasts as he pulled her up to kneeling;

“Alpha... Please, I’m almost there...”

“Right behind you sweet Omega...”

As Bucky tilted his hips just the right way and ran his thick crown over her g-spot Megan came, crying out just as Bucky felt his own orgasm surge through him, thrusting in one final time as his Knot caught, the feeling of Megan pulsing against the powerful muscle all too much. Before he blacked out all he could do was wrap his arms around her waist to keep her flush with his body as he tumbled the pair of them onto the bed sideways.

~*~

The half hour that preceded their first Knotting of their combined Heat and Rut was somewhat worrying for Megan, considering she was physically stuck with Bucky’s Knot held tight inside her, and he was out cold snuggled behind her. Eventually the Knot muscle had relaxed enough to allow her to wriggle out, allowing her to clean herself up and return with a warm washcloth to do the same for Bucky, before curling up under the covers next to him.

In the two days that followed they basically screwed each other’s brains out, just about remembering to eat and drink in between bouts of rampant rutting, which by the end meant that Megan had to sit on an ice pack and Bucky was walking bowlegged. Their return to work was like dealing with a hangover that followed a 72 hour drinking binge, neither wanting to do anything but sleep, but the real world didn’t stop functioning just because their hormones took control of their bodies and minds.

For the first time in over a week Megan stepped into her office, wrinkling her nose at the stale air that greeted her, throwing open the windows to clear the office of its smell, the hot Charlotte morning heat rushing against her face. Once the room was filled with the scent of hot asphalt and motor oil that had carried on the wind from the track that ran alongside the building she picked up another scent, this one much more welcome;

“Please tell me you have coffee for me too?”

She smiled as she saw Wanda enter her office carrying two large Starbucks takeout cups, setting one down on her desk;

“When would I ever not get you one?” She settled back into one of the leather chairs opposite Megan’s desk; “Anyway, you feeling better?”

Pulling the window shut and pointing the remote control at the air con unit Megan joined her in the other seat, sipping at the strong coffee before replying;

“Yes... in so many ways”

“And everything went ok with...”

“My Heat? Yeah... but it kinda triggered Bucky’s Rut to arrive early too... so it was probably a really good thing that spent a few days away... speaking of which, where _did_ you stay?”

“Just... with a friend...”

Wanda fiddled with the lid of her cup and Megan didn’t push any further, sometimes the thing about friendship was not prying when someone didn’t want to share, instead she went back to drinking her coffee until Wanda broke the silence;

“So you know... the interview is on TV tonight...”

“Yeah I know”

“You gonna watch it?”

Megan shook her head;

“No, it was hard enough at the time. The press is starting to cool off about it now so I’m not going to watch it so I can over analyse every little thing I did or said”

“Probably for the best. Hey I better get going, need to get the things sorted for the Pocono trip next week”

Megan said goodbye and returned to her work, soon elbow deep in reports and financials, working through projects and emails as the day sped by. It was only when the janitor rumbled past cleaning the hallways with his industrial vacuum that she realised the time, glancing up at the windows and seeing the sun setting on the horizon. Finishing up the email she was working on she hit send before sitting back in her chair and kicking her heels off, finally taking a break from the stresses that had filled her day.

Out of the corner of her eye a plain brown envelope stuck out of a pile of reports, piquing her curiosity as she tugged on it, realising it was the envelope from the Phil Coulson, the Private Investigator she’d hired. Ripping the seal she pulled out the contents and settled down to read what he’d found out about Bucky and Steve’s past.

~*~

Bucky had sat in his apartment and watched the interview Megan had done after the Loki sex tape incident, but as the conversation on screen went on something caught his eye. He immediately felt the anger rise in him, grabbing his keys and leaving his apartment with the TV still on in his rush to go.

~*~

Steve had watched Megan’s interview, a now warm beer still in his hand, long forgotten as he’d been transfixed by her on screen. It was only when the sound of someone hammering their fist against the door to his apartment broke the quiet of the building did he realise he hadn’t drunk it, spilling some of it on his hand before setting it down.

“Okay okay... I’m coming...”

As he pulled the door open he wasn’t expecting the fist that flew forwards and hit him straight in the jaw, knocking him backwards as he fell against the hallway floor;

“What the fuck? What was that for?”

Bucky glared down at him;

“You just couldn’t drop it, could you? You had to give her the pendant?”

“Fuck you Barnes... She’s the second girl you’ve taken from me”

Bucky stood over Steve as he rubbed his jaw;

“I dunno how many times I gotta tell you this, but I don’t know what happened to Peggy. I didn’t then and I still don’t now...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan discovers more about Bucky’s past, and why he and Steve no longer see eye to eye.

Switching Up A Gear – Chapter 7

Megan set the contents of the Private Investigators envelope out on the desk in front of her, glancing over the copies of the police report, press clippings, and yearbook pages that had been neatly scanned and duplicated for her fee. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the yearbook, her curiosity piquing at what Steve and Bucky looked like almost a decade and a half earlier, smiling at the innocence in their faces at the posed shots, but as she looked over the pages for Autoshop and the Football Team, she saw how even then they both portrayed the character traits they had grown into as adults.

Setting those pages aside she lifted up the police report, settling back in her chair as she opened the cover and was immediately transported back to rural Pennsylvania.

~*~

Steve looked over the letter again as he sat hunched over the workbench in the high school Autoshop, unable to believe the offer that had been laid out before him. It was a dream come true, everything he wanted and had worked so hard for, he couldn’t wait to tell Peggy. Suddenly a firm hand grasped his shoulder, making him jump;

“Woah there Stevie, it’s only me”

“Oh hey Buck...”

Steve was unable to hide the grin on his face as he greeted his best friend, watching as the dark haired young man pulled up a stool and sat next to him before he started to speak;

“So, why you got that goofy lookin’ grin on your face then? She already said yes to goin’ to prom with you”

“This is even better”

“Even better than takin’ the girl of your dreams to Senior Prom?”

“Yeah!”

Bucky snatched the letter out of Steve’s hands, his eyes quickly scanning over the text as his jaw first dropped then a huge smile broke out across his face;

“You’re kiddin’ me? This legit?”

“Yeah. I got two weeks of Summer Vacation before the trainee driver scholarship programme starts. Just gotta head into Scranton on Friday to sign the contracts...”

Bucky handed the letter back to him before pausing;

“You haven’t forgotten what else is happening Friday, right?”

Steve gave his friend the ‘what do you take me for?’ look. “Of course I haven’t. But I wanted to ask you a favour... Peggy wanted me to take her to get her hair and nails done in the morning ready for Prom... but ya’ know... I kinda can’t if I do this...”

“You want me to do it...”

“You mind?”

“Of course not. Peg’s a good gal, even if she does have terrible taste in guys.”

The sucker punch to Bucky’s arm told him what Steve thought of that comment, but deep down they both knew that even though they had both pursued Peggy, it was Steve that had won her heart.

Later that day over lunch, Steve broached the subject with his girlfriend. It didn’t matter how long they’d been together, she still made him nervous. Thankfully she was as ecstatic as he was over the Race Scholarship, and happily agreed to spend the day of Prom with his best friend ferrying her around town. As the bell rang for class, Peggy scooped her books up and kissed Steve, giving Bucky a wave as she ran off before she was late.

Watching her go Steve shoved his hands in his pockets; “There’s something else...”

“Huh?”

“It’s about tomorrow night...”

“What’s happening tomorrow night?” Bucky mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich, finally looking up; “Oh...”

“Yeah, Peggy’s charted it. She’s goin’ into heat tomorrow morning...”

“And you two are gunna...”

“Yeah...” The two young men stood side by side, Steve finally breaking the silence; “Does it hurt?”

“What?”

“Does it hurt? When I ya’ know...”

“When you knot?”

“Yeah”

“Oh god man” Bucky clamped a hand over his friend’s shoulder; “It’s the greatest fucking feeling in the world. But it’s not about you man...”

“What?”

“It’s about your Omega... she’s the one that’s gonna need you to take care of her. You’re gonna be stuck inside her for a good ten minutes man. You gotta treat her right. If it’s her first time it’s gonna be fucking emotional for her, and probably even painful if you don’t prep her enough...”

Steve nodded his head, listening intently to his somewhat more worldly wise friend; “So how do I know when it’s ready?”

Bucky let out a sigh as he looked out over the football field, kicking at a stone; “It’s hard to describe... but you gotta work up to it, when it feels right, it’ll be right”

Steve looked at Bucky for a few seconds before laughing; “That’s no fuckin’ help what so ever.”

“Trust me Stevie, when it happens you’ll know what to do.”

Steve nodded, pulling a small velvet bag from his pocket;

“Afterwards, I’m gonna give Peg this... I’ve worked on this for months.”

Bucky watched as Steve pulled the small silver pendant from the bag, the howling wolf and the moon in the detail immediately clear to any Alpha that Peggy was taken even if she hadn’t gone through the bonding ceremony;

“Its fuckin’ beautiful Stevie. She’s gonna love it.”

~

Bucky ran to the car, laughing as Peggy managed to keep up alongside him, the large umbrella covering the both of them from the torrential downpour. Opening the door for her, he held the umbrella over her until she was safely inside before running around to the driver’s seat. Sitting in the cold damp car, they both looked through the rain soaked windshield for a moment, slightly out of breath from their unexpected exercise.

He shifted on the seat slightly, trying to not rest on one side of his ass, Peggy immediately noticing and laughing;

“I can’t believe you got it tattooed on your butt.”

“Were you checkin’ my ass out Peggy?”

She grinned for a moment before replying;

“Steve’s is hairier.”

“Woah, I did NOT need to know that!”

As they waited for the heaters to clear the mist from the glass, Bucky found his gaze being drawn to Peggy; “You checkin’ me out, James?”

Bucky couldn’t help but to blush. Before Steve had finally worked up the guts to ask Peggy out, he himself had been one step away from asking her himself; “Always Peggy, always”

She laughed as they started on their journey, Bucky making his way through the small town and out into the countryside, heading towards the farm that Peggy’s family lived on. As they pulled up to a stop sign, Bucky’s eyes strayed to the pendant she wore, smiling to himself until her voice made him jump;

“I know you’re not lookin’ at my chest”

“For once you’re right, Peg” Bucky nodded to the silver jewellery. “I’m so happy for you two. He’s wanted to be with you for a long time... He was so nervous about it too.”

Peggy cleared her throat; “He had nothing to be nervous about.”

Bucky looked up to her face and they both turned crimson red as they realised they were both talking about the knotting ceremony she and Steve done just a couple of nights before. Peggy looked away first, biting her lip.

“I’m gonna go with him to Scranton.” Bucky glanced from the road to her, not sure what to say so just stayed silent and let her continue. “You know what my family are like... what my father is...”

Bucky nodded nervously. Peggy came from a ‘bad’ family; her father and uncles were known crooks; and local rumours were that they were heavily involved in the seedy Philadelphia underworld. Some even saying their land was used to dispose of bodies from the crime syndicate they were associated with. Peggy’s father was also an Omega, but he certainly didn’t act like it, portraying almost Alpha like tendencies with his anger and violence towards anyone that crossed him.

Before Bucky could answer, he was suddenly aware of a car in the middle of the road coming towards them, wrenching the steering wheel to the side in the hope he could avoid a collision on the slippery country road. Instead, it sent the car into a spin, bulldozing its way down the hill to the bridge that spanned the raging torrent that was usually a small river. Instinctively, he flung his right arm out across Peggy’s body, attempting to hold her in place as he braced himself against the steering wheel. Yet it did little good, the last thing he remembered seeing was another set of headlights coming towards them in the distance as they crashed through the safety barrier and the car rolling down the rocky ravine into the icy cold flood waters.

-

As Steve crested the brow of the hill, he knew he was on the final leg towards home. His interview in Scranton had gone brilliantly; he’d signed the contracts and he had his team kit in the back seat. They’d even been pleased to hear that he wanted to bring Peggy along, saying it helps the apprentice drivers to settle in if they want to have their partners live onsite with them.

Squinting through the rain, he had just passed the gate for Peggy’s place. He had already agreed he would pick her up an hour before the Prom, and he still needed to get back home to put his tux on. Looking across the misty valley, he saw a familiar car before he realised something was wrong. Bucky’s vehicle was spinning uncontrollably on the slick road before it crashed over the edge of the small bridge and out of sight into the ravine below.

Flooring the accelerator, Steve rushed to the scene, leaving the engine still running and the driver’s door open as he ran to the edge of the road and saw Bucky’s crumpled vehicle half submerged in the flooded river. Scrambling down the rocky incline, Steve found himself up to his waist in the murky floodwaters, wrenching the door open as he saw Bucky slumped against the steering wheel.

“Bucky!”

His friend murmured something he couldn’t quite hear, and Steve could see that Bucky had a wound on his forehead that was bleeding fairly badly; “Bucky! You’re alright... Let’s get you out of here...”

With all his strength Steve managed to pull Bucky from the car, dragging him up the embankment before setting him down onto the wet asphalt. The sounds of sirens in the distance alerted him to the fact help was on its way, and within seconds an ambulance was pulling alongside them. But Bucky wouldn’t stay down, gripping onto Steve’s arm as he tried to speak, hypothermia starting to set in;

“St-St-St-eve... y-y-you g-g-otta f-f-find her...”

Steve glanced down at Bucky’s fist as he pressed it against Steve’s chest and that’s when he saw it, the glint of silver chain hanging from Bucky’s hand: the pendant.

As the paramedics pushed him aside, he made a dash to the side of the bridge again, barging past two police officers that had now turned up. “Now hold up there young man...” they started to say before Steve interrupted them.

“My girlfriend! She’s in the water!”

~*~

A knock at the door drew Megan’s attention from the last of the papers she’d been given, having absorbed the reports and news clippings. Looking up, she was pleased to see Sam’s familiar face poke around the door to her office.

“Hey Sam”

“Megan... I was just leaving when I saw the light was on in your office... wanted to check you hadn’t left it on by mistake...”

“No...” she sighed; “Still very much here...”

Sam could sense the emotion in her voice, stepping into the room and taking a seat in front of her desk;

“You ok?”

Megan rested her elbows on her desk and settled her head in her hands; “I have no fucking idea...”

Taking a deep breath, she sat back and mulled over whether or not to tell Sam, in the end deciding his calm and neutral demeanour would probably be able to shed some non emotional light on the facts she’d discovered;

“You remember a couple of weeks back when I went to the Private Investigator?”

“I remember you getting the envelope.”

“Well... I did some digging on Bucky”

“I’m getting a sinking feeling about this...”

“No no no, Nothing like that, but it’s a lot of history that I don’t think any of us were expecting...”

“So give me the abridged version.”

“Basically, Steve and Bucky were best buds in High School. The day of the Senior prom Steve went to an interview for a race apprenticeship, only for Bucky to be in an automobile accident with Steve’s girlfriend in the car.”

“Shit.”

“It gets worse... They crashed into a flooded river and the girlfriend’s body was never found.”

“Oh man... no wonder there is bad blood between those two.”

“There’s more... Did you notice the pendant I wore during my TV interview?”

“A silver disk thing?”

“Yeah... well Steve gave it to me, he said it held special meaning to him and it was for someone he cared about a lot.”

“But...?”

“But it was his dead girlfriend’s...”

“Oh”

“Yeah... oh...”

They sat in silence, trying to mull over the facts that were laid out in front of them when the sound of Megan’s phone ringing broke the quiet of the room. Glancing at the number on screen, Megan let out a low groan before answering and hitting the speakerphone button.

“Officer Fury, what’s he done now?”

“Miss Stark, how many times I gotta tell you to call me Nick?”

“Sorry, Nick, what’d he do?”

“Domestic disturbance this time.”

“Oh shit, who was she?”

“No ladies involved, but the other guy is saying you’re also his contact too. A young Mr Barnes.”

Megan felt a horrible sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach; “We’ll be right there.”

“See you in a tic Miss Stark.”

-

Three hours later, Megan was walking quickly out of the precinct building. Steve and Bucky silently trotted behind her to keep up as she strutted out on her high heels, refusing to say a word to them.

When she’d walked into the holding cells, they had both looked up at her like two dogs at the pound, knowing they’d done wrong and desperate for their owner to take them back, both talking at the same time until she’d held her hand up to silence them and simply turned on her heel.

As the hot night air clung to her skin, Megan made her way down the stone steps and towards her expensive car that was parked within the angled patrol cars. From behind her, she could hear the two men start to argue again.

“I call shotgun” Steve muttered

“No fucking way, she’s my girlfriend. I should ride up front.” Bucky countered, still holding a wad of tissue to his split lip that kept opening because he wouldn’t follow the police medic’s advice to keep his mouth shut.

Without missing a stride, Megan walked up to the passenger side of her car and sat in the front seat, glaring at the two men as they finally realised she hadn’t been the driver. The two of them climbed into the back seat rather sheepishly as Sam started the engine and they made their way through the quiet streets of Charlotte.

There was an awkward silence in the car until Megan finally spoke; “I know everything.” Steve and Bucky both started to talk at the same time until Megan shouted at them; “Enough! It all stems from this.” She held the pendant up and hung it over the rear-view mirror; “Sam knows too.”

Both men sat back in their seats, the wind taken out of their sails for any argument they were going to counter. Finally Steve spoke quietly. “Hey, my grandma drives quicker than this.”

Sam rolled to a halt at a set of red lights, waiting for the signal to change, looking into the mirror and grinning at Steve. “I’ll have you know I’m a better driver than the both of you.”

“Hey!” Bucky went to counter before Steve cut in.

“How the hell did you come to that conclusion, Wilson?”

“Because I can do this.”

Sam was the only one that had noticed the lights had changed to green, and he slowly made a right turn, grinning as he mocked the ‘left turn only’ aspect of the NASCAR ethos, laughing as he drove the four of them into the night.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events and revelations in the last chapter regarding Bucky and Steve’s history, Megan needs some time apart from both of them. Having switched roles with Wanda, Megan rides with the crew up to the next race, but a facetime call from Bucky proves to Megan how much he means to her.

Switching Up A Gear – Chapter 8

Megan stood in the lobby of her apartment building after Sam had dropped her off and watched as he slowly pulled away to deposit Bucky and Steve back home, the taillights of her car disappearing into the distance. He’d promised to give her a call once he’d made sure they were at their respective homes just to set her mind at ease that they wouldn’t try and coerce him into heading to a late night bar; as much as Sam was level headed he also sometimes wanted to mediate too much without realising that the two hot headed Alpha’s needed time apart and alone to cool down.

As the elevator bell rang to announce it had arrived in the lobby, Megan realised she needed a moment to reflect. Slipping her heels off, she walked through to the peaceful courtyard in the centre of the building, taking a seat next to the planted waterfall that trickled slowly down over the rocks of the water feature.

The first sob that escaped her lips surprised Megan, but as the tears started to flow down her cheeks she finally released all the stress and tension of the last few weeks, healing herself as the minutes ticked by. When she finally ran out of energy she took a deep breath and felt as if a weight had been lifted, deciding that it had probably been the most productive fifteen minutes of her day. Wiping the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands she pushed herself to her feet and slowly made her way up to her apartment.

The moment Megan pushed her way in through the door to her apartment she was hit by a wall of Rut and Heat pheromones, so strong it almost knocked her over as she reeled back against the pungency. It took her a moment to gather herself, for some reason although she immediately realised that Wanda must have gone into her Heat cycle, there was something unusual about the Rut scent that hung in the air that just didn’t hit her senses right, making her nauseous.

The sound of a door clicking open turned her attention to the room, smiling as she saw Wanda quietly slipping out of her room wearing just a man’s white shirt;

“Oh hey Megan... I thought you were going to be out at Bucky’s...”

“No I had to go spring him and Steve from jail... long story, I’ll fill you in when you aren’t _busy_ ”

Her red headed friend leant against the kitchen island, clutching her stomach as Heat cramps shot through her, nodding her understanding, her voice strained;

“I might be a little late in tomorrow... today... Jeez it’s late...”

“Hey don’t worry, you take tomorrow off and catch a ride up to Ponoco with Tony, I’ll travel with Sam in the convoy”

“You sure?”

At that moment Megan’s cell phone started to ring, seeing it was Sam she went to answer it as she assured Wanda it would be fine;

“Hey Sam”

“Just wanted to let you know I’ve dropped the two jail birds back at their respective apartments”

“Ok cool... hey I couldn’t ask you a favour could I?”

“Sure, what’s up?” the concern in Sam’s voice immediately came through

“Nothing to worry about” Megan pushed her way in through her bedroom door as she started to think of what she needed to pack for the trip; “Wanda’s come into heat and has a friend over, you couldn’t swing by my apartment again so I could crash on your couch?”

“I’ll be right there”

-

Megan woke up with a crick in her neck. She'd been ready and waiting on the sidewalk with her bags packed for the trip to Ponoco when Sam had pulled up to the kerb in her car. They'd chatted quietly on the short drive to Sam's peaceful little house where they'd argued about who would take the couch, before finally agreeing they were both adults and were so tired they'd just share the bed. An hour later Megan thoroughly regretted that decision as the dude snored like a warthog. After a few swift kicks to his shins she finally gave up and grabbed the comforter that lay folded over the foot of the bed and made her way to the couch, curling up as she attempted to get some sleep.

As she worked her shoulders to try and get her neck to click she became aware of the smell of pancakes. Peering over the back of the couch she watched as Sam busied himself in the kitchen, working quickly and efficiently until he saw her messy bed head;

"Morning. I made breakfast... if you eat that sort of thing"

Pulling herself to her feet she wrapped the comforter around her shoulders as she took a seat at the counter, watching as he set a plate of bacon and pancakes down in front of her.

"Coffee?"

"Sam. I'm marrying you. You cook. You listen. You're fuckin' perfect" Megan muttered as she drenched her plate in warmed syrup; "Fuckin' Alpha's, no-one's ever cooked me breakfast this good"

Taking a large swig of her coffee as he chuckled from the seat next to her she stopped in her tracks;

"What is this?"

"Its coffee"

"Is it... is it decaf?" The grin that worked over his face told her it was; "I retract my previous statement. You're dumped"

"You always this grumpy in the morning?" he mused as he sipped the smooth and mild coffee, a smirk on his lips.

The rest of breakfast was light hearted, they enjoyed each other’s company as they worked out the plan for the day, Megan having in effect 'swapped' duties with Wanda which meant she'd be spending the next 24 hours in the 18 wheeler crew bus as part of the convoy that made their way upstate.

After breakfast and showering Megan was finally starting to feel a little more alive, relaxing in jeans and converse, Sam finding a spare Team Stark red and gold polo shirt for her to wear. Half an hour later they pulled into the parking lot at the raceway, Megan's the only car in the executive spaces so far.

The offices were quiet, most of the admin staff enjoying their early mornings at home which left Megan to work in peace, gathering reports and files, sending the last few emails she needed to before raiding the merchandise closet to stock up on the branded plastic ponchos and umbrellas as the forecast for the race day wasn't the best with rain due to hit mid way through the race.

When she made her way down to the service yard she had to smile at the row of six 18 wheelers lined up, their red gold and black decals shining in the sunlight. Setting the boxes of merchandise down she quickly snapped a shot, loading it onto the team’s official Instagram account; 'Ready to go #Ponoco #teamstark'. Wanda usually handled the PR and social media, but having not heard from her since the night before, Megan took matters into her own hands.

"Ready to go?"

Pietro's voice pulled her back to the moment;

"Sure thing Blondie"

"You wanna ride with me? I play better tunes than Sammy does..."

"Hey, you just don't appreciate the classics man" Sam’s voice behind them made Pietro turn and smile, their argument light hearted as the finished loading the last of the equipment.

In the end she chose to ride with Sam, knowing he drove a little more sedately than Pietro. As she sat in the high passenger seat of the cab she pulled the seatbelt, setting up her laptop so she could work as they drove.

"All set?"

"Yep"

"Heard from the jailbirds this morning?"

"Nope. I'm gonna let both of them stew until the race. I still need to work through a few things in my own mind first anyway"

As Sam set off and led the convoy out of the service yard he let out a blast of the horn to the race groupies that were always camped out by the rear gates, Megan snapping a few shots in the mirror of the line of trucks following them before settling down and getting comfortable.

"What's this fool up to...?”  Sam’s voice disturbed the quiet after a few minutes, Megan looking up to see Sam slowing the bus down as a white SUV pulled past them, honking its horn before coming to a stop in front of them as they shuddered to a halt.

"I shoulda known..." he muttered as the pair of them watched Bucky climb out of the truck, running up to the passenger side and climbing onto the kick step as Megan rolled the window down.

"Bucky... what are you doing here? You should be resting..."

"I had to see you" he glanced into the cab; "Hey Sam. Thanks for helping Megan last night"

"No worries man"

Turning his attention back to Megan, Bucky hung onto the mirror as he reached around and pulled something from the back pocket of his jeans;

"Megan, I know I messed up, Steve knows he messed up too. But I couldn't let my girl go without sayin' goodbye..."

"Bucky, I’m gonna see you in 24 hours..."

"Not what I meant... plus I wanted to give you this..."

As he hung precariously from the large chrome mirror with one arm, he leant in the window and held out a small stuffed animal to Megan; a small black wolf. Laughing as she took it from him, Megan pressed a kiss to his lips before smiling at him;

"Thank you"

"Press its stomach" he told her, a grin on his face, watching as she did so and the little animal let out a quiet howl, making her laugh; "Call me"

Jumping down from the cab, Megan and Sam watched as he climbed into his truck and pulled onto the shoulder, waving as the convoy set off again. Pressing the small stuffed animal to her face Megan breathed in Bucky's scent that lingered on it, squeezing hard until the little stuffed animal let out another quiet howl, making her giggle.

"Oh god, are you gonna set that thing off the whole way there?"

"Maybe"

"Well if you do I’m banishing you to the sleeper cribs in the rear" he said with a grin as he joined the on ramp for Hwy 77.

As the miles rolled by whilst they made the journey north Megan occupied herself with tasks and reports; checking stats and requests for meetings, press requests and just general day to day emails. For hours they quietly did their jobs, Sam regularly on the radio with the other drivers to check in with them, Megan busy with her focus on her laptop. Finally when she felt the truck leave the highway and roll across gravel did she look up;

“Where are we?”

“Pit stop for lunch”

Looking out at the surroundings she frowned;

“Its a sawmill”

“It is indeed. And it’s the best Barbecue place for a hundred miles”

“But... it’s at a sawmill”

Setting the truck down to a halt in the large parking lot Sam grinned at Megan;

“Just _where_ do you think they get the wood for the smokers?”

“Oh...”

A few minutes later she was sat on a dirty picnic bench outside a small cabin, sandwiched between Sam and Pietro as one of the mechanic’s placed a tray of food in front of them, Pietro diving straight in and opening the foil wrappings from the steaming food;

“Hey Meg, you gotta try this, oh and this barbecue is amazing, the sauce is vinegar based, it really hits the taste buds”

He held up a pulled pork sandwich; meat, sauce and coleslaw dripping from the toasted bun as Megan tentatively took it from him, trying to figure out how she was going to even fit it in her mouth.

“Oh just shove it in girl” Sam muttered, grinning at her as she finally took a bite.

“Wow” she mumbled with a mouthful; “This is amazing!”

“Told ya so”

At that moment Megan’s cell phone started to buzz and she let out a little squeak of desperation; her hands were covered in sauce and her mouth was full.

“I’ll get it” Sam grabbed the phone from the table and swiped the answer function, grinning when he saw Tony come up through the video call screen; “Hey boss!”

“Wilson, just what are you guys doing?”

“Tony... how is it your baby girl doesn’t know about Cold Tim’s BBQ?”

Megan watched as her boss and father broke into a grin;

“Because that’s a place for heathens and miscreants... I love it there; remind me to ride back with you boys after we’re done in Ponoco”

Tony continued to check in with his team as Megan ate, unable to physically draw herself away from the piles of delicious food in front of her. That was why an hour later she was fully regretting her decision as she walked uncomfortably back towards the crew bus, her jeans tight over her stomach;

“You ok there Megan?” Sam asked as he caught up to her, holding a takeout carton of Homemade Banana pudding that Tony had requested

“I think I’m going to burst” she moaned

“Yeah, Cold Tims’ll do that to you”

“Why’s it called Cold Tim’s anyway?”

“Tim-brrr”

She stopped and looked deadpan at Sam;

“You’re kidding”

“Nope!”

He laughed, walking ahead of her and unlocking the door, holding it open so she could climb in. Groaning at the effort she sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat toying with the button of her jeans as Sam climbed into the driver’s seat and noticed her discomfort;

“Hey why don’t you rest up in one of the bunks? In all seriousness I know that feeling; it’s easy to eat far too much at that place”

“Do you mind?”

“Nah, you go ahead, you could probably do with a nap after having to put up with my snoring last night anyway”

Making her way through to the bunks she looked around and took in her surroundings; it had been years since she’d been in the crew bus, most of the trips to racetracks now either meant she flew back the same evening or a hotel stay, but with this race being one that stretched into the night it meant the majority of the team and crew would be bunking together. Looking over the names on the bunks she saw that some had already been claimed; Bucky and Steve were at opposite ends of the line of bunks, others scattered around whereas most were left free. Finding Bucky’s bunk she popped the button on her jeans and let out a sigh of relief, wriggling out of her tight pants before folding and setting them into the cabin, climbing in and pulling the curtain closed. It didn’t take her long to settle having found a few of Bucky’s things already in the bunk, his scent soothing her as the motion of the engine lulled her to sleep.

-

The sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of your slumber, pawing around in the darkness of Bucky’s cabin bunk before finally finding it, squinting at the caller ID before swiping to answer;

“Hey Bucky...” she croaked out, her voice scratchy from sleep

“You sound weird” his voice was a low chuckle

“I just woke up... I needed a nap after the mountain of food the crew made me eat at lunch”

“Awww babe, we need to do that; we need to nap together”

For a moment she closed her eyes and imagined that possibility, ignoring all the drama and politics, all the worry and stress. Resting her head back against his pillow she inhaled, still able to pick up a little of his scent until Bucky’s voice interrupted her thoughts;

“Are you sniffing?”

“Just trying to pick up your scent... I’m in your bunk”

The line went quiet for a moment and when his voice returned it was a few octaves lower;

“There’s a small light above your head, I’ll call you back in a second”

Suddenly he’d hung up, leaving Megan confused as she fumbled above her head and finally found a small switch, flicking it and the cabin was illuminated by a pleasant orange glow. Her phone started to ring again and this time she saw it was a video call, answering it and getting an image on screen of Bucky sitting somewhere with white tiles behind him;

“Babe, you have no fucking idea how hot it is to think you’re in my bunk. Your scent will be all over it and I love that” he shifted, moving the camera down his body and she could see how his t-shirt clung to his torso and stomach before he got to his jeans that were already tented from his growing cock.

“Bucky... what’cha doing?” Megan asked, already getting an idea when she realised he was in the executive bathroom at the Team HQ

“I missed you, and I wanted to show you just how much...” She watched as he palmed himself through the denim, a clear outline of his cock now visible that made her moan and clench her thighs together; “What are you wearing?” he breathed out.

Looking around the small cabin she spotted a small shelf towards the bottom of the bunk wall, grinning at the camera before she set it down and angled it just right so he could see her laying back;

“Just a tee and panties”

“And they’re fuckin’ soaked, my sweet Omega, I just wanna lick you all over”

Suddenly Megan was horny as hell. It wasn’t heat, it wasn’t hormones, it was a simple need to satisfy the growing need in her;

“Bucky... talk to me...” She ran her hands down her body, smoothing the tee over her chest.

“Strip for me Omega, show me that beautiful body... you look so gorgeous right now, you’re making me so fuckin’ hard baby”

Pulling the shirt from her body she ran her hands down her stomach again as Bucky’s low voice quietly filled the little cabin bed;

“Spread those legs for me, show me how wet you are” she ran her hands over her inner thighs as she parted her legs, knowing her slick had made her simple cotton panties almost transparent. Running one finger beneath the trim she found herself dripping with need, her slick coating her finger before she held it up for Bucky to see as it shone in the light.

“Damn, I bet you taste so good... what I wouldn’t give to have those fingers of yours around my cock right now... I’ve just got to make do with my own...”

He panned the camera down again and this time she saw that he’d unzipped his jeans and had taken his cock in his hand, leisurely pumping the thick shaft up and down.

“I can tell that you’re havin’ fun though babe. Just relax and lie back, let me help you come. Get you really wound up for when I can be there with you, I wanna savour every inch of you”

“Oh Bucky”

Megan’s hands had made their way back to her body, one pulling her bra down as she cupped her breasts, the other had slid into her panties and was starting to rub at her clit.

“Take the panties off... let me see you”

Wriggling out of the now ruined underwear she spread her legs as he continued to torment her with his voice;

“God, what I wouldn’t give to fuck you, feel your cunt clenching around my cock until you’re begging for me. Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you...”

“Bucky... so bad...”

“Not good enough Megan”

Megan wasn’t sure where this new side of Bucky had come from, but she wasn’t going to complain or question it, she was loving the hell out of every moment;

“Bucky, I want you so bad. I’m ready to scream, I want to feel your mouth and your fingers on my skin, your thick cock inside me making me come until I’m ready to pass out. I want to feel your come dripping out of me only for you to stuff me with your cock again and again so it can’t escape”

“Holy shit girl... that’s it, you’re such a good girl for your Alpha... are you close? Baby please tell me you’re close...”

“I’m almost there Bucky, tell me when you’re about to come”

“Omega, you need to come for me, cover your hand with your slick and just imagine I’m there with you”

His use of her rank was the final straw and she came, arching her back as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out Bucky’s name loud enough for Sam to hear. She could hear Bucky’s heavy breathing in the background, his voice raspy with lust;

“On your knees Omega, present for me...”

Megan flipped over and spread her knees, feeling her slick course down her inner thighs as the echoes of her orgasm still made her body tremble. Looking over her shoulder Megan watched the screen as Bucky threw his head back and came, the tiniest sound of his come splattering on the marble floor beneath him somehow turning her on even more as she watched him come undone.

When he was finally done she watched as he raked his hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath before looking back at his phone. Curling onto her side she took hold of her device, pulling it up closer to her face;

“Bucky...”

“Yeah?”

“That was amazing...”

“Yeah” he let out a low chuckle; “You can say that again... shit, I’d better clean this mess up...”

He turned the phone to the floor and she could see the evidence of his lust in a puddle on the black marble tiles, letting out a giggle;

“Oh boy... that’s a whole lotta come!”

He looked back at the screen and cocked an eyebrow;

“I’m blamin’ you... you literally bring it out of me”

Just at that moment Megan felt the truck shift, the familiar sound of the highway changing to the slower drag of the suburban streets that surrounded their destination for the night;

“We’ll have to pick this up again tonight Buck, I think we’re almost at the overnight stop and I need to clean up before Sam stops the truck”

“Okay babe, I’ll see you later. I love you babe”

As he ended the call Megan managed to hide her surprise at his words, laying back on his pillows as she thought over what he’d said; He loved her?

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
